


[Extra Episode of Youth Papers] Love Homerun 爱的全垒打（《青春考卷》番外）

by Burntlime



Series: Youth Papers [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheating Craft paro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 团酷二人从一垒到本垒的历程（从三垒开始开车），都是些鸡零狗碎的片段，出场人物增加了，OOC程度也大幅上升。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 番外中出现的学科和职业纯属YY，没有雷同，绝无巧合。人物所处的国家只有一所大学（通过特测的都去了这所大学），大学里的学院更类似于实际生活中的专业性大学，而不是现在高等院校的学院概念。之所以只有一所大学而且学院挂靠在相应职能机构下，是为了体现特测的牛B啊！要不怎么说通过特测就是走上人赢路了呢！

【一垒】

特测之后，每个人会根据自己的爱好与成绩，进入不同的学院。所有学院都挂靠在相应的职能机构上，学生毕业后可以直接进入该职能系统工作。酷拉皮卡立志成为刑警，因此进入了公安系统下属的公安学院，而最无视规则的库洛洛却令人跌破眼镜地选择了司法机构下属的政法学院。

“我以为你无论如何都会和锁链手选择相同的学院。”医卫学院院花玛奇浅啜着洛神茶饮，神情淡漠地调侃道。眼下正值秋季，树叶渐次衰退成明黄色泽，将光线过滤得秋意融融。库洛洛走在玛奇身侧，任由叶丛间漏下的光线将医卫学院女神烘托得明艳动人，他却错开目光，透过连片的暖金色凝望另一道身影。

“当年他是L类生，我是C类生；今后我们也会踏上不同的岗位。所以是否走同一条路并不重要。”库洛洛将喝完的可乐罐子随手捏扁，扔进了一旁的可回收垃圾桶中。不远处酷拉皮卡与新结识的朋友正从另一条路上走过，两人有说有笑，金发青年难得露出笑容，让整个金黄色秋天都成了他的陪衬。

“那是谁？”库洛洛感到好奇，毕酷拉皮卡总是单独行动，很少能看到他和别人谈笑风声地走在一起。

玛奇早就注意到库洛洛跑偏的目光，她都不用问就知道对方指的是“谁”身边的“谁”。

“好像叫雷欧力，公安学院法医学系的，我们有几门课在一起上。”

“原来他就是酷拉皮卡的舍友。”库洛洛恍然大悟，顺便对着玛奇惊奇了一番，“你居然会记住对方的名字？”

那完全跑题但是一针见血的问话让玛奇差点被饮料给噎着。然而女神到底是女神，任何时候都能hold住自己，只见玛奇迅速调整好状态，将被呛到的咳嗽化作刻意而为的警告，目光幽凉地开口说道：“如果我们不马上离开，三秒后你就会知道我为什么能记住他。”

三。

雷欧力的雷达探测到附近有美女存在。

二。

雷欧力的目光锁定了玛奇。

一。

雷欧力以C类生都难以想象的速度一秒出现在玛奇面前，在握住对方双手的意图被玛奇识破并躲过后，迅速重整旗鼓，落空的手在空中画出一个完美的圆，仿佛美少女战士变身，最终定格成手托墨镜的耍酷pose。

库洛洛为他鼓起掌来，“太令人印象深刻了。”他微笑着肯定了玛奇的话，又转身迎接随后赶来的酷拉皮卡，“看不出来，你的择友品味还挺特别。”

“彼此彼此，”酷拉皮卡毫不示弱，明亮的眼狠狠瞪视着库洛洛，“起码我的择友品味还没低到与西索为伍。”

库洛洛的神情几不可察地僵硬了一瞬。西索简直是现充库洛洛一生都洗脱不去的污点，他一个双性恋居然差点被西索拗成直男！然而更令他在意的是，酷拉皮卡一句话同时黑了西索、伊路迷和整个旅团，这么口无遮拦太招仇恨了，他得好好考虑一下以后怎么办。

玛奇恰逢其时地扯了扯库洛洛的袖子，打破了一触即发的氛围，“走吧，其他人都等着呢。”

——鲁西鲁团长在进入大学后居然又用“幻影旅团”社团的名号成功申请到了一间活动室，今天是旅团众人在活动室中例行聚（咸）会（鱼）的日子。

库洛洛耸耸肩，甚至没费神反驳酷拉皮卡，只留下一句“那我们先告辞了”，就和玛奇并肩离开了。

雷欧力恋恋不舍地目送玛奇到视野尽头，发出了一番“如果先遇到的是我，她肯定不会选库洛洛”的感慨，回过神来才发现酷拉皮卡居然也定定望着那两人离去的方向。

“生气了？”未来的法医倍感疑惑，不知道谁又触及酷拉皮卡那纵横交错的雷区了。

“谁说我在生气？”酷拉皮卡冷冷回应道。雷欧力心想你这种教科书式的傲娇生起气来我要是还看不出就别当法医了，嘴上却故意说道：“那就好，我还想让你参谋参谋怎么攻略才能让玛奇离开库洛洛，投入我的怀抱呢。”那双小眼睛观察着酷拉皮卡的反应，敏锐地捕捉到对方眉头褶皱突增，嘴角弧度下挂，呼吸量大幅上扬，脸色过于红润——简而言之，更生气了。

“上课去了。”酷拉皮卡扭头就走。

雷欧力一槌定音：生气的关键词是“库洛洛”。

“酷拉皮卡是吃醋了呀。”被雷欧力以光速分享了八卦的旋律此刻正坐在校园里最受欢迎的咖啡厅内，手捧红茶，慢悠悠地做出点评。

雷欧力大马金刀地坐在一旁，问道：“你确定是吃醋，不是记恨？”那表情不像疑惑，而像幸灾乐祸。

“你其实也想到了吧。”旋律狡黠地眨眨眼，“所以你第二次故意在话里暗示玛奇和库洛洛的关系，就是为了确认酷拉皮卡生气的点。”

“果真瞒不过你。”雷欧力顺了顺那一头帅气的冲天发，忍不住奸笑起来，“嘿嘿，想不到酷拉皮卡也有今天。”

旋律倒是早就料到了酷拉皮卡会有今天。她回忆起少数几次见到库洛洛的场景，不由打了个寒颤。高中最后一年的万圣节前，她陪着酷拉皮卡挑选衣服。当金发少年面红耳赤地拒绝她关于水手服的提议时，旋律听到了一股不同寻常的灼热心音，回过头，目光正对上那副幽暗的双眸。库洛洛迅速将视线收了回去，可旋律听得到，他的心跳仍旧是那么坚定有力，充满了侵占的意欲。像旋律这样能看破他人内心的人，最恐惧的就是库洛洛这样的——敞开了任你看，却只能看到黑黢黢的无底洞。

如果不是每次见到库洛洛时酷拉皮卡那矛盾、柔软而悲伤的心声，不是那一瞬间亮起来又迅速暗下去的眼眸，不是那越来越快的心跳节奏，旋律绝对无法相信酷拉皮卡会喜欢上这样截然不同的人。她绝对会劝友人敬而远之。

但是现在，作为朋友，她要做的是让酷拉皮卡正视自己的内心。

“我觉得我俩得帮帮酷拉皮卡。”

“怎么帮？”雷欧力一脸的难以置信，“这种史诗级傲娇——不对，应该是暴娇，口嫌体不正直，目光都要把人烧穿了还跟对方保持着两米以上的社交距离。我看唯一能做的就是把他扒光直接甩到库洛洛床上去。”

旋律擦了擦额边落下的汗，又指了指雷欧力身后：“那个……雷欧力……”

雷欧力眉头一皱，双眼一闭，深呼一口气，然后颤颤巍巍转过了身。“嗨，酷拉皮卡，好巧啊，哈哈……”

“你们在说什么？”酷拉皮卡的眼神锐利如刀，一刀刀剐在雷欧力身上，“要把谁甩到库洛洛床上去？”

“你不是下午有课吗？”雷欧力拙劣地转移了话题。

“那老师调时间了，今天有领导来，他被临时叫了过去。”酷拉皮卡拉过一张椅子，也在圆桌旁坐了下来，用手指轻点着桌面，“不要叉开话题，你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”

“你听错了，酷拉皮卡。”旋律不紧不慢地替雷欧力打圆场，顺遍在心里默默地向即将被她炮灰的两位死命道歉，“不是要把人甩到库洛洛床上，而是雷欧力心系玛奇，担心她与库洛洛发生不可描述的关系，‘怕她啪咣直接摔到库洛洛床上去’。”

酷拉皮卡疑惑于“啪咣”这样奇葩的拟声词，不过鉴于说话者是雷欧力，一切匪夷所思的词汇都变得情有可原了。

“你真喜欢玛奇？”酷拉皮卡的神色有些微妙的别扭。

老油条雷欧力一看就知道，酷拉皮卡想问的是“那两人真是那种关系？”，但又拉不下脸承认他确实在乎库洛洛，只好改口关心起了自己。

“当然了。”雷欧力一口饮尽面前的清咖，企图拿咖啡因当酒精给自己壮胆——毕竟忽悠酷拉皮卡还是很需要勇气的，“那样的大美女，谁不喜欢？”

噗呲，酷拉皮卡身中一箭。

“确实呢，”旋律在一旁帮忙补刀，“高中的时候库洛洛会和各种各样的朋友在一起，进了大学之后基本都是和玛奇在一起了。”

嚯嚯嚯嚯，酷拉皮卡连中数刀，血流如注。

说来也奇怪，库洛洛和玛奇的暧昧传闻打从两人入学后就没消停过，连旅团的直男们都对此感到万分不解。

“这难道就是传说中的相性——”信长的“好”字还没来得及说出口，就被玛奇拿小滴的御用吸尘器砸昏了过去。

看到这一幕，原本打算胡乱猜测的芬克斯一行纷纷噤声，倒是天然系少女小滴敢为人先，直言不讳道：“团长不是喜欢锁链手吗？传出这样的绯闻之后怎么办？”

说者无意，听者有心，一干直男们表面上不动声色，内心都已经在cos名画《呐喊》。什么叫“团长不是喜欢锁链手吗”？！这个“不是”难不成是反问句用法？？！！这个“喜欢”难不成是那种喜欢？？？！！！此时此刻，奋力咀嚼爆炸消息的他们是多么羡慕昏厥中的信长啊！

“很简单，”库洛洛丝毫没有被揭穿的心虚，他站在活动室的镜子前，一面用发胶将头发往后梳，一面回答道，“只要我和玛奇当中任何一个找到了对象，谣言就不攻自破了。”

不简单！一点也不简单！团员们在胸中高声呐喊。你俩都是西索看上过的人，正常人能配得上你们吗！

库洛洛整完了头发，回过身来面向自己的团员，那副人模狗样的精英派头让活动室里的一众人等都愣住了。

尤其刚从昏迷中醒来的信长，一抬头就看见库洛洛西装革履，衣冠禽兽的样子，直接遭受巨大的视野冲击，声音发颤地问道：“团长这是……要去求婚？”

库洛洛整了整领带，笑容官方，仿佛已经提前成为一名政界精英，“政法学院迎接领导视察，我需要作为学生代表发言。”

曾经的学渣库洛洛如今居然要作为学生代表发言了，团长吹们找到了新吹点，个个神情激动，恨不能搞个大新闻出来。派克诺妲却了然而平静，她沉默地看着库洛洛，目光碰撞在对方一览无余的执着上。

她知道，团长已经做了某个决定。

于是他们下定决心的团长不畏流言，毅然决然带上了明明跟此次接待毫无关系却不幸躺枪的玛奇。

“幸亏我们玛奇长得好看，穿着也好看，”库洛洛跟玛奇走在奔赴会场的路上，笑得一脸纯真，毫不谄媚，“参加这种场合都不需要特地赶回去换衣服。”

玛奇在内心狂翻白眼。正所谓有求于人，礼下三分，哪怕对死痴汉也是一样的，只不过这死痴汉硬是把阿谀奉承演绎得风度翩翩。

库洛洛不见羞赧，继续没脸没皮：“接下来往哪儿走？”这话说得，仿佛他才是那个无奈被拖去会场的不相关人士。

玛奇忍无可忍，终于把积压在胸口的话说了出来：“你既然这么想见到酷拉皮卡，当初就该跟他报一个学院，哪怕现在转去他们院也不迟。”她平日里各种暗示，旁敲侧击让库洛洛转去酷拉皮卡的学院，别再骚扰自己，但这坨烂泥扶不上墙的只会装傻充愣，“每天拉着我帮你猜酷拉皮卡要走哪条路，你怎么不直接去他楼下等他？”这傻叉每次都拉着自己提前十分钟出门，只为了中途绕路跟酷拉皮卡‘偶遇’一番。她的第六感是很准，但她一点也不想把这份能力用在这种地方。

库洛洛看上去有点儿……惊讶。他拉住玛奇的手肘，两人就这么停在了路中央。此时正值上课期间，路上行人稀少，他们这么一站还真像是一对画中人。

“我以为……偶遇会显得比较浪漫？”

不知怎么，玛奇居然从那双漆黑的眼里读出了几分委屈。她再三提醒自己：不要心软，不要心软，不要心软。那副冷若冰霜的面容在瞥见库洛洛身后的金色身影时，绽放成了一朵妖娆的笑：“真正的偶遇确实挺浪漫的。”说完就甩开库洛洛的手，自顾自往来时的方向走。

库洛洛连忙跟上去，正准备将魔爪再次伸向玛奇，却看到酷拉皮卡迎面走来。金发青年白衬衫外套着件藏蓝色针织衫，肩上斜挎着一只单肩包，细长的腿被牛仔裤勾勒出完美形状，一眼望去简直出尘脱俗。只是那神色，清新俊逸中透出一股肃杀之气。

奸诈，太奸诈了！绝对是玛奇的阴谋！

黑发青年悻悻收回了手，反正玛奇的使命已经完成，放她回去也没事。

酷拉皮卡其实老远就看到了穿得跟结婚似的库洛洛，以及他的绯闻对象玛奇。只见两个人在林荫大道上拉拉扯扯，扑面而来的偶像剧气息俨然成了他们蜚短流长的最好佐证。尤其玛奇在经过酷拉皮卡身侧的时候，居然还冲他露出了一道意味深长的笑。酷拉皮卡对这道莫名的笑感到分外不适，冷着一张脸准备同库洛洛也来个擦身而过。无奈这人从他俩认识的那天起就没停止过对他的撩骚，此刻也一样，在酷拉皮卡准备擦肩的那一瞬准确握住了他的手腕，微凉的手指摩挲着皓腕上可见的青筋。

“放开。”酷拉皮卡的声音像是过了冰水，寒意彻骨，“别把你对付女朋友那套用到我身上。”

“我想你可能误会了什么。”库洛洛拉近两人的距离，几乎要把酷拉皮卡圈在怀里，“我说过我追求的是你，自始至终都是你，玛奇恰好是我的参谋而已。”说实话，参谋都算不上，见色忘友的库洛洛简直把人家当指南针在使。

酷拉皮卡闷声不吭，显然觉得这套说辞相相较于校园内的风言风语实在太过单薄。他用力想要抽出自己的手，库洛洛收紧了力道，他也不管不顾，手背的关节从对方掌心一寸寸磨过。

库洛洛的手劲忽然松了松，窟卢塔青年正好趁势逃脱，下一刻却被对方以一种更为亲昵的方式握住了。

酷拉皮卡瞪着两人十指紧扣的手，微微有些颤抖，不知是想要发作，还是在竭力掩饰自己泛红的耳根。片刻之后，金发青年迈开步子，准备趁机甩脱库洛洛的手。

“怎么下午没去上课？”库洛洛跟了上去，柔声问道，手上的力道却仍旧不容拒绝。

酷拉皮卡放弃了抵抗，惜字如金道：“有事，去大礼堂。”

“真是缘分，我也要去那儿。”库洛洛步伐迈得比较大，几下就跟酷拉皮卡并肩而行了。

金发青年瞥了他一眼，目光中充满疑惑。

“一会儿我发言。”说这话的时候，库洛洛的语气中不带分毫情绪，仿佛只是在叙述一件于己无关的平常小事。

向来不受规则约束的旅团团长居然要去迎接领导视察并发言，酷拉皮卡感觉无比玄幻，只好将惊骇掩藏在他波澜不惊的语气中：“怪不得今天穿得这么道貌岸然，不知道的还以为你要去结婚。”

库洛洛忍俊不禁：“你都没穿婚纱，我跟谁结婚去？”

这回，酷拉皮卡连耳尖都是红的了。放在平时，他肯定会反驳“凭什么我要跟你结婚，而且凭什么是我穿婚纱”；然而今天开场的时候光顾着为库洛洛和玛奇的“实锤”晃神，没来得及唇枪舌战，这会儿已经连逻辑线路都烧断了。

见他没反驳，库洛洛忍不住继续逗他：“你看，连你也误会我和玛奇的关系。”他又把话题拐回了最初，“不过今天之后应该就结束了。”

“什么意思？”酷拉皮卡警惕地问道。

“我和玛奇再怎么传绯闻，都只是些捕风捉影的猜测。但是我跟你，”库洛洛带起与酷拉皮卡交握的手，举到对方面前炫耀性地晃了晃，“这才叫作在交往。”

酷拉皮卡以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽回了手，死死抓住自己单肩包的背带。越靠近大礼堂，路边的行人就越多，他当然知道库洛洛打的什么鬼主意。

“呵，就凭几个路人空穴来风的几句话，你就指望谣言能成真？”高中快毕业的时候，两人也有一段疯传的往事，只不过进了大学，天南海北的人聚集在一起，那句“老夫老妻”很快就淹没在新一轮的流言蜚语中了。

“你不也仅仅凭着谣言就认定玛奇是我女朋友？”

“牵同性和牵异性效果能一样？”酷拉皮卡发觉两人一直在用反问句你来我往，遂改口道，“这年头，‘好基友手拉手’已经不是什么寻常事了。”

库洛洛笑而不语，多少带着几分宠溺的样子。两人在大礼堂门口停下脚步，那里已经布置得花团锦簇。黑发青年心安理得地摘下了最明艳的那朵花，递到酷拉皮卡面前，“既然牵手没什么用，那这样呢？”

一身西装的男人举着一朵烈焰般鲜红的花，这场景实在令人难以忽略。一些路人甚至驻足旁观，窃声议论。

“可以做我男朋友吗，酷拉皮卡？”库洛洛的声音响起，既没有害怕被拒绝的压抑，也不含向路人炫耀的高调。

酷拉皮卡轻启双唇，想像半年前那个被抵在墙边的夜晚一样让对方滚蛋，但库洛洛的双眸扼住了他的喉咙——那双终年不改的幽黑深潭活了过来，正泛着温柔的涟漪。

酷拉皮卡短暂地失声了。

【二垒】

金发青年抓着背包，终于在前排某个位置上找到了自己的老师。

“你要的案例。”他从包里掏出厚厚的一本册子，交给伊泽纳比。

“哦，辛苦你啦，酷拉皮卡。”带着胡渣的男人晃了晃手上的案例，埋头翻看起来，“真是谢谢。”

这个位置靠近讲台，库洛洛抑扬顿挫又恰到好处的声音轻易就传到了酷拉皮卡耳中。他不由想起会场门口，蜘蛛团长俯身贴着他的耳朵，用低沉媚惑的嗓音说道：“再不拒绝我就当你默许了。”

酷拉皮卡强忍着往台上瞪视的冲动，打算直接动身离开。

“等一下。”

金发青年转回身，以目光询问看着有点儿邋遢的刑事案件侦查课老师。

“今天有几位知名公检法领域专家到场，”伊泽纳比仍旧一副漫不经心的样子，也不抬眼，视线就好像粘在那本案例上头了，“你可以留下来听一听。”

男人说出这话就含着些提点的意思，酷拉皮卡隐隐感觉出这位老师对自己青眼有加，他当然不会放弃这样的好机会。

第一排坐着的都是领导和专家，第二排是相关学院派来的老师，再往后就随学生们自由落座了。大学里有一个奇怪的现象，学生入座总是回避前两排的位置。酷拉皮卡看着几乎空无一人的第三排，随意在伊泽纳比身后坐下了。

他从书包里掏出笔记，顺势往台上瞥了一眼，正好与库洛洛的目光触碰在一起。

黑发青年的视线仅仅停留了片刻，惯常冷漠的眼就在片刻之间盛起了温柔。他看上去落落大方，游刃有余。背头凸显了他深邃的眉眼，呈露出额头隐匿的等臂十字，整张脸上皮笑肉不笑的样子更是和酷拉皮卡平日里看到的迥然不同。酷拉皮卡的眼神微微动容，看惯了对方寻欢作乐游戏人间的样子，再看他正儿八经的模样，竟然是如此地……成熟而富有魅力。

酷拉皮卡及时止住了胡思乱想。

库洛洛正向全场致谢，一个鞠躬后优雅退场。

他下台后神态自若地来到酷拉皮卡身旁坐下，并搁起二郎腿，用脚踝轻轻磨蹭酷拉皮卡的小腿肚子。

好在这一排大部分都空着，也没人注意到他俩的小动作。

酷拉皮卡用眼神警告对方：别乱动！

库洛洛回以诚恳的眼神：动你咋地了！

金发青年简直气结。他悄悄将自己的腿往边上撤了一些，库洛洛立马穷追不舍。酷拉皮卡没辙了，严肃的会场容不得他大打出手，只好偷偷摸摸伸手将那个无耻之徒的膝盖推远一些。

库洛洛乘势握住酷拉皮卡的手，按在自己膝盖上。他修长的手指钻入对方指缝，脸上却一片泰然，目光直视讲台上的专家，一副专心听讲的好学生模样。

“放开！”酷拉皮卡压低了声音，不敢喊得太响。

库洛洛目不斜视，只是身体向酷拉皮卡偏过去几分，问道：“什么？”

酷拉皮卡重复了一遍，库洛洛仍旧没听清。他又凑近了些，问酷拉皮卡在说什么。

“我说——”酷拉皮卡一忍再忍，几乎是以悄悄话的姿态在跟库洛洛讲话，“让你放手！”

“好吧。”库洛洛欣然应答。他转过头，因为靠得太近，酷拉皮卡的唇擦过了他的脸颊。

毫无防备的酷拉皮卡立马触电般弹开了。他满面通红，被眼前的臭流氓气得说不出话来，连专家讲话都忘了做笔记。

一天内从牵手成功（待考证）到颊吻（骗来的），已经是质的飞跃，库洛洛不打算得寸进尺，免得他的窟卢塔猫咪又得炸毛。两人相识四年，库洛洛太了解对方的脾性了，他能撩得风生水起还不被对方的链子绞死，完全归功于那见好就收的眼力见儿。

这不，库洛洛立即拍了拍身旁人的手背，轻声说道：“这次的讲话政法学院都会录音，我到时候拷一份给你。”

酷拉皮卡最恨的就是别人阻碍他的复仇之路，最怕的就是出于自身原因耽搁了复仇，库洛洛这句话很好地化解了他刚涌上来的愧疚难当和羞愤交加。

金发青年默不作声，连一道眼色都吝啬。他抽回自己的手，仍旧执拗地打开了笔记本，从目前听到的内容开始记录。

库洛洛也不打扰，两人就这么相安无事地度过了一整场报告会。

报告结束后，库洛洛还需参加后续议程，酷拉皮卡没有其他任务，便早早回了宿舍。

他躺在床上，无论如何都想不通自己在会场门口怎么就哽住了。现在倒好，跟库洛洛更加剪不断理还乱，说不定过两天旅团团长的谣传对象就要从玛奇变成自己了。

没一会儿，舍友雷欧力也回来了。他看到酷拉皮卡这么早就睡了，不免有些疑惑，但还是放轻了脚步，悄悄在书桌前坐下。

酷拉皮卡翻了个身，大脑被成堆的问题轰炸着：他和库洛洛难道就这样稀里糊涂定下关系了？想起之前库洛洛跟玛奇在路上拉扯的样子，又不禁疑惑：这个桃花运不断的臭混蛋怎么就看上自己了？

酷拉皮卡心烦意乱地动了动身子，觉得怎么躺都不舒服，于是又翻了个身。

那他们两人之后该怎样相处呢？他跟旅团众人关系都不怎么好——不对，现在根本没到想这些的时候，他还没决定要不要重新拒绝库洛洛……

辗转反侧间床板发出的吱呀声将宿舍静谧的氛围破坏殆尽，舍友雷欧力实在受不了这抓心挠肺的声音，回过头气冲冲问道：“你干什么呢？”

酷拉皮卡立马不动了，躲在被子里装睡。

“不要妄图在法医面前装睡。”雷欧力的声音迤迤然飘了过来。

酷拉皮卡干脆掀开被子坐起身，下床来到自己的书桌前，跟雷欧力并排坐在一起。金发青年在床上折腾了半天，都快被棉被捂熟了，几绺刘海被薄汗粘在额前，脸颊也透着一股润湿的粉红。

“说吧，怎么回事？”宇直雷欧力不为所动，托着下巴一副看好戏的样子。

酷拉皮卡烦恼地捏了捏鼻梁，并没有马上回答。半晌之后他才开口道：“库洛洛今天下午在礼堂门口请我做他的男朋友。”

不愧是酷拉皮卡，时间、地点、人物、事件一样不缺。

毕竟都是要进公安的人，雷欧力也不走寻常路，没像大多数人那样先问“那你答应了吗”，而是就着这句话开始分析：“今天下午礼堂有活动，门口应该有不少目击者。”

“嗯。”酷拉皮卡短促地挤出一声，认可了对方的推测。

“他也在礼堂门口，是要参加礼堂内的报告会？”

“他作为学生代表发言。”

雷欧力若有所思地“哦”了一声，然后露出了一个贼兮兮的笑。“报告会上发言还挺重要的，这种事情之前跟你表白，看来他不是开玩笑啊。”

酷拉皮卡被闷红的脸丝毫没有要褪色的迹象，反而有种往绛红发展的趋势——绷着张这么薄的脸皮继续这种对话也是不容易。

雷欧力以漂移过弯之势换了个话题：“他家里怎么样？好说话吗？看他一副有亿万家产要继承的天凉王破的样子，你们交往的话他家里人会不会打死他？”

酷拉皮卡被好友一百分的脑补能力噎了一下，仍旧一本正经地回答道：“我不太清楚他家里的情况。”

老实说，他对此还是有些歉疚的。库洛洛对他简直了若指掌，而他对库洛洛却一无所知。

雷欧力放在桌上的手机亮了起来，他拿起手机看了一眼，立马起身，边穿外套边说：“你刚才告诉我发生什么的时候，把’库洛洛’放在了最前面——’库洛洛今天下午在礼堂门口请我做他的男朋友’，而不是’今天下午，库洛洛在礼堂门口请我做他的男朋友’。”他从桌上抽出一本书，假模假式地掸了掸灰，“我出去抽根烟，你自己再好好想想。”

“你出去抽烟还带本书？”酷拉皮卡十分怀疑。

“哎呀，马上期中考了，我抓紧时间复习一下。”说完，男人就冲出宿舍，无情地抛下了酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，实在是不愿意去琢磨雷欧力临走前说的话。他趴在桌上，将脑袋埋在双臂之间。高中的时候，少年一心扑在复仇上，唯恐走错一步就不能踩过千军万马，无法实现捉拿凶手、找回派罗的愿望；现在进了公安学院刑侦系，毕业后直接能成为刑警，成绩的影响也小了很多，内心某些地方就开始蠢蠢欲动了……

笃笃笃。敲门声响了起来。

那傻叉没带钥匙！

酷拉皮卡颇感无奈，只好起身去开门。

“晚上好，酷拉皮卡。”站在门口的并不是他的舍友，而是一身酒味的库洛洛。

“怎么是你？”酷拉皮卡莫名有些心虚。他没照镜子，不知道自己此刻头发凌乱，面色潮红，额头和脖颈都布满了薄汗，看上去十分美味。

库洛洛盯着面前的人，咧开了一盏绅士的笑。

“来看看你。不请我进去坐吗？”

酷拉皮卡犹豫了一下，还是侧过身让库洛洛进屋了——谁知道这人喝多了有没有什么怪癖呢，万一发起疯来，在室内还好控制些，大不了把人打晕了，在室外就很可能殃及他人了。

刀子嘴豆腐心的金发青年如是安慰自己。

库洛洛走进室内，环顾两张桌子后，就在酷拉皮卡的位置上坐下了。

酷拉皮卡坐到一旁的床边，两人相顾无言。最后，还是酷拉皮卡率先打破了这尴尬的沉默：“你怎么喝了这么多？”

“帮院领导挡了几杯酒。”库洛洛忽然凑近酷拉皮卡，吓得对方摔躺在床上，“放心吧，我现在很清醒。”

酷拉皮卡根本没有担心，他只是觉得奇怪，毕竟库洛洛不像那么急功近利的人。

库洛洛顺势跪到床边，撑在酷拉皮卡上方。

“我想吻你。”他低下身子，慢慢凑近酷拉皮卡，“想了一年多了。”

酷拉皮卡颤抖着伸手，抵住对方的唇。库洛洛就捉住他的手腕，沿着那纤长的手指细致舔舐。

“让我吻你，酷拉皮卡。”那眼神满是赤裸的勾引，若即若离撩拨着酷拉皮卡的神经。

金发青年的眼睛不知不觉间变红了。

库洛洛调整姿势，将酷拉皮卡的两只手腕按在两侧，然后俯身轻触对方的唇瓣。

那是一道虔诚的吻，小心翼翼，一触即分。

库洛洛起身的时候，酷拉皮卡又看到那双如同重获生命的眼，闪耀着只有面对自己时才会散发的漆黑光芒。

他扇动浅金色睫毛，终于缓缓闭上眼，彻底放弃了挣扎。

库洛洛再度俯身，把刚才的浅吻继续成缠绵深情的长吻。他的舌头钻到酷拉皮卡的唇缝之间，濡湿了对方柔嫩的唇。酷拉皮卡有些不好意思，想开口喊停，却被对方趁虚而入。库洛洛的舌搅弄着他的口腔，刮过上颚，又灵巧地磨蹭他的舌苔。酷拉皮卡被他引导着，也用自己的唇舌与对方纠缠。库洛洛稍微撤退一些，酷拉皮卡就如他所愿伸出了舌头。黑发青年轻啜浅吸，惹得酷拉皮卡发出又轻又细的呻吟。

两人分开的时候，都已经气喘吁吁。他们互相凝视，交缠的视线令气氛更加微妙。库洛洛感觉口干舌燥，酷拉皮卡却笑了出来。

“什么事让你感觉这么有趣？”库洛洛对氛围被破坏并无不满，他喜欢酷拉皮卡的笑容。

“我还是第一次看到你这么狼狈的样子。”酷拉皮卡笑得停不下来，他总觉得库洛洛不再毫无死角，他正变得越来越像个同龄人，“对了，我还没问过你，你家里人知道你……那个……你喜欢男生吗？”

库洛洛也笑了起来，不是下午在台上那样公式化的笑，而是跟酷拉皮卡一样放下防备的笑。

“这是作为男朋友来查我户口吗？”

“是啊。”酷拉皮卡总算收敛了笑意，装出一副威严的口吻，“必须如实回答。”

“遵命。”库洛洛把脸埋在酷拉皮卡的颈窝，忽视对方“别闹”的抗议声，轻啃着那道精致的锁骨，“我是个孤儿。实际上，旅团成员都是孤儿。”然后他抬起了头，维持着四平八稳的笑意，“我们从小就在流星街孤儿院一起长大，对父母没有任何概念，所以你也不必担心我们交往的事会被我’父母’阻挠。”

从未感受过亲情的人，和享受过亲情却惨痛失去的人。

酷拉皮卡凑近库洛洛，给了他一道表示理解的吻。

雷欧力回到宿舍的时候，库洛洛已经离开。

“你抽根烟花了这么久？”酷拉皮卡正在床上看书，见人回来了，便抬起头审视对方。

“那根烟太好抽了，让我抽到入神，抽到忘我。你知道什么叫’如入无人之境’——”

“知道，”酷拉皮卡毫不留情地打断他，“就是你带着本书出去，空着双手回来。”

这踏马就有些尴尬了。

雷欧力干笑两声，干脆破罐破摔，也不找借口了：“其实……是玛奇问我借书……”

呔！这个见色起意的混蛋又卖队友！怪不得库洛洛来得这么是时候！

但雷欧力的样子瞅着也不像是借给女神书之后的满面春风……

雷欧力当然知道酷拉皮卡在疑惑什么。

“哎，别说了。”他瘫倒在座位上，“书是借出去了，眼睛也快瞎了。”

原来玛奇临时有事，便委托剥落裂夫去替她拿书。雷欧力怀揣着一颗春意盎然的少男心，正沉浸在有借有还你来我往的美好愿景中，一回头正好跟一具杀马特木乃伊打上照面，差点被那副扮相吓出心梗。

酷拉皮卡悲从中来，并非同情雷欧力的遭遇，而是哀叹人家库洛洛有玛奇那样的神助攻，他却只有雷欧力这样的猪队友。

他绝对没想到，己方“猪队友”后来甚至跟对面“神助攻”们联合起来，坑了自己一遍又一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷欧力不是喜欢玛奇，只是习惯性撩妹:D


	2. Chapter 2

【三垒】

六月接近尾声，蝉鸣如同嘹亮的号角，吹响了期末的最后一战。金色阳光被教室窗口裁剪整齐，叠放在一张张试卷之上。从监考老师的角度，可以看到考场内有一位早早完成了作答，却仍旧一丝不苟地检查问卷的学生。光线角度正好，照得那人蓬松的金发比阳光更为璀璨。

而那人明媚的身影之后，成群的C类生正蠢蠢欲动。

没有搭档的L类生吗……看来这就是公安学院绝对的ace，酷拉皮卡了。监考老师立刻猜出了对方的身份。他微微调整手中放大镜的角度，聚焦的光线就投射在一名准备偷袭的C类生手上。对方趔趄着发出一声惨叫，作弊计划随之告吹。监考老师继续挥舞手中的放大镜，以行云流水之势K.O.了一连串欲行不轨的C类生。

进入大学后这些C类生的作弊能力大不如前，曾经的夯高作弊王库洛洛·鲁西鲁更是改邪归正，当起了L类生。监考老师发出一声叹息，莫名有些怀念特测考场上身手矫健的C类生们。

铃铃铃——

标志着大一最后一门考试结束的铃声响起，暑假正式来临了。

交了卷子的学生们蜂拥而出，那位最早答完题的金发青年却不急不缓地收拾着东西，等人群都散了才慢慢步出教室。整个校园空了大半，可酷拉皮卡没有迎来预想中的空荡。他曾经的C类生搭档，如今的恋人，政法学院最能说会道的门面担当，正站在教室门口的走道上等待他。

光芒收敛在那人身后，将他挺拔的轮廓镀上柔光。酷拉皮卡不自觉眯起眼睛——库洛洛似乎变得越来越耀眼了。他没有问库洛洛都考完试了为什么还在学校，毕竟他俩都无家可归。

“饿不饿？”库洛洛递给酷拉皮卡一盒布丁，顺手揉了揉对方色泽温暖的金发，“吃个布丁垫垫饥。”

酷拉皮卡基本不吃零食，但还是尝了一口——真甜。细腻的糖味渗透神经末梢，依附在撒欢的受体上一路高歌猛进，直冲脑门，在脑海中兜兜转转了一大圈，又顺着血管流进心脏，鼓胀地将胸腔填满。

“好吃吗？”库洛洛俯身，凑到酷拉皮卡面前，“我尝一口。”

他伸出舌尖，打算去舔酷拉皮卡留在嘴唇上的糖渍。酷拉皮卡警觉地想要后退，奈何黑发青年眼疾手快，及时扣住他的后腰，将那双唇舔得干干净净，水光淋漓。酷拉皮卡很快就抵挡不住，被对方撬开唇齿，横扫口腔内的每一寸柔软与坚硬，汲取布丁残留的每一口甜蜜。

库洛洛尝够了甜头才将人放开。或许是因为缠绵的吻令人缺氧，酷拉皮卡双颊绯红，连眼角都染上了绮丽的色彩。那副娇艳欲滴的模样惹人垂涎，库洛洛忍不住想要采撷。

但是不，还不行。在长久以来跟酷拉皮卡的相处中，库洛洛总结出了一条铁则，那就是对付酷拉皮卡，绝对不能“操之过急”。他克制住自己，心底里多少体会到了西索等待“果子”成熟时的抓心挠肺，只好转移话题道：“放假了，晚上要不要出去放松一下？”

“不了吧。”酷拉皮卡佯装心情已然平复，捧着布丁却迟迟不敢落下第二口，“昨天晚上被雷欧力折腾得够呛，今天想早点休息。”

这话说得……很容易让人浮想联翩啊！库洛洛恨不得把已经放假回家的雷欧力抓回来，十大酷刑都上一遍。

当然，连头发都笔笔直的雷欧力是不会做出对酷拉皮卡下手这样丧病的事情的。事实是，这位先行考完所有科目，并且第二天清晨就要回家，因此不敢睡觉怕错过班车的帕拉丁奈特先生，前一晚充分发挥了“你复习来我扯皮，我摸鱼来你做题”的好室友精神，不搅和得还在全力复习的酷拉皮卡一脸血誓不罢休。在多次打扰干扰骚扰酷拉皮卡未果后，未来的法医瘫倒在床，有气无力地絮絮道：“你们就是操蛋的实践课考核太麻烦，霸占了第一个考试周，要不哪有我们法医系课程多？哪轮得到你们最后一个结束考试？”

一直埋首书本头也不抬的酷拉皮卡终于有了回应，他冷冷抛出一句：“你要喜欢最后一个结束考试，我可以跟老师提议。”

雷欧力瞬间头皮发麻，不过他也不是第一次被酷拉皮卡拆台，接下一招后，立马使出乾坤大挪移般的话题转移技能：“你不是买了新电脑吗？借我玩一会吧。”

那电脑是酷拉皮卡不久前刚用自己第一年的奖学金买的，为了能够演算比较复杂的数学模型，他特地挑选了一台硬件方面样样顶配的神机。放在平时，这台电脑别人绝对是碰不得的，但是今晚雷欧力有恃无恐，斗胆提出了这个要求。

学霸酷表面上不动声色地点头，心里却在吐槽：这混蛋绝对算好了时机，要是不借，一会又要被闹腾得没法复习。

雷欧力得了圣旨，饿狼扑食般染指了那台心仪已久的机器。然而在飞快操作了几秒后，他呆住了：“你这电脑里一个游戏一部电影都没有？”

“没这个需要。”

这么苦大仇深少年老成，简直白瞎了那张好看的脸！

雷欧力当即拿出自己珍藏的硬盘，心里美滋滋地念叨着：还好我的盘里啥资源都有！给你装两个游戏，放两本电影，不用太感谢我啦哈哈哈哈！

鉴于装游戏的过程需要等待，雷欧力决定先看电影。他翻看了一下硬盘里的文件夹，发现了一个没任何印象的文件，点开一看啥也没有，就没在意，回过去从熟悉的文件夹里拖出两本电影，津津有味地看了起来。

酷拉皮卡见身旁的人安静下来，总算是松了口气，全身心投入到复习之中。然而等他结束温故知新的过程，合上书站起身时，却看到雷欧力居然用他的电脑在看……看那种不堪入目的小电影！

这感觉就跟自家闺女被人糟蹋了似的。

“雷！欧！力！”窟卢塔一瞬间红了眼，冲上去就要揪舍友的衣领。

这种时候，雷欧力身为公安学子的素质就充分体现出来了，只见他侧身躲闪、关播放器、合拢电脑的动作一气呵成，丝毫不为酷拉皮卡的威势所震慑。

接下来的事酷拉皮卡真是不愿再回忆……

“是电脑出了什么故障吗？”库洛洛问道，心里琢磨着可以让侠客显显身手，等修好了再到酷拉皮卡面前邀功。

“你知道吗，他那个硬盘插过学校打印店的电脑……”酷拉皮卡一脸的生无可恋，“我昨天折腾到快一点才把自己的电脑清理干净。”

库洛洛脸上立刻流露出深切的同情。

学校打印店的电脑堪比炼蛊的瓮缸，盛贮的病毒在里面群魔乱舞，其数量之多种类之广令人望而生畏。插过打印店电脑的硬盘无不毒王上身，酷拉皮卡的闺女就这么被下了蛊，开杀软一查，居然有七千多个病毒，差点没把他气晕过去。

雷欧力倒是机灵，拣着这酷拉皮卡明天有考试，他又一早就溜之大吉的日子拔虎须，等一个暑假过去，再大的火气也得偃旗息鼓，他又可以潇洒回归了。

库洛洛心里憋着笑，面上还得维持着沉痛的模样，一路把酷拉皮卡送到宿舍楼下。

“一会儿一起吃饭吧。我上楼去放一下东西就下来，”酷拉皮卡一面往门口的台阶上走，一面头也不回地对库洛洛说，“你等我一会。”

库洛洛连忙伸手，拉住金发青年的手肘。酷拉皮卡猝不及防，被人拉过去抱了个满怀。

“怎么每次分开都这么绝情？”库洛洛声音里透着暖洋洋的笑意，他低下头，撩起酷拉皮卡的刘海，轻吻他的额头，“好歹像我一样给个告别吻。”

酷拉皮卡的脸颊都红透了，他轻轻推搡库洛洛，两人分开后，他才发现刚刚没吃完的布丁整个扣在了对方前胸。焦糖渗透T恤，晕开了一片，那个只咬了一口的布丁继而沿着裤腿滚落，一路留下甜蜜的痕迹，最终接触地面，柔软而富有弹性地抖了抖。

“呃……抱歉……”酷拉皮卡有些不知所措，“要不你上去换一身衣服？”

库洛洛耸肩：“走吧，借你的浴室和衣服用一下。”

于是事情发展到了酷拉皮卡坐在房内焦灼等待，而库洛洛在浴室中洗澡的诡异地步。

两人交往半年多，一直停留在搂搂抱抱亲亲的初级阶段，此情此景下，酷拉皮卡难免有些心猿意马。他感觉坐立难安，便打开自己的电脑，准备重新清查一下病毒。然后他就在桌面发现了一个名为“虽然这些电影我不爱看但我觉得你会喜欢的”的新建文件夹。

不用想也知道这是谁的杰作。

他因为要考试，昨晚解决完病毒就立马睡了，雷欧力却为了搭早班车而熬了个通宵。这么想着，一股不安突然涌上了酷拉皮卡心头：那家伙不会让自己的电脑再中一遍毒吧？

他立刻打开杀软，在看到病毒数为0后才松了口气。怀着对雷欧力强烈的不信任和一丝微薄的歉疚，他接着点开了对方留给自己的文件夹。里面放着几本电影，酷拉皮卡一眼就看到了《英国医生》。这本电影在他的待看列表中呆了很久，是一部细腻动人的纪录片，也难怪雷欧力说他不爱看了。

库洛洛还没出来，酷拉皮卡干脆点开了视频。

影片开场，穿着白大褂的英俊医生出现在荧幕中。酷拉皮卡记得这部电影讲述的是个戴黑框眼镜的老头儿，不过开场人物未必就是主角，他耐心地看了下去。

镜头依旧跟着这位医生，只见他进入一间病房，脱去了白大褂，接着一路脱，一路走到一张病床前，俯身亲吻了床上面容秀丽的少年——等等！这是什么发展？！

片刻之后，淫声浪语从电脑里传了出来。酷拉皮卡看着画面里分毫毕现的交合场景，嘭的一声合上了电脑，其力道之大，差点没让他心爱的闺女拦腰折断。

雷！！！欧！！！力！！！

窟卢塔在内心疯狂咆哮。

敢情“英国医生”是gv的tag吗？！那既然标了tag为什么没标出这部东西还他妈有道具play？！而且文件名中的“我觉得你会喜欢的”到底几个意思？？！！

“真没想到你居然好这一口。”库洛洛戏谑的声音在背后响起。

酷拉皮卡吓得从座位上一跃而起，转身一屁股坐在了书桌上。他飘着火烧云的脸颊因为男人的出现而更加艳丽——这个不知羞耻的家伙居然只穿一条内裤就出来了！

“你怎么不穿衣服！”酷拉皮卡简直不知道目光该往哪放。

“我穿了啊。”库洛洛无辜地指了指自己的内裤，举手投足间挟裹着浓郁的荷尔蒙。他清晰的肌肉纹理和分明的腹肌腱划统统化身为炫耀与挑逗，令酷拉皮卡艰难地吞咽口水。金发青年忍不住联想到刚才影片中拥有与库洛洛相似傲人身段的医生，以及他每一次挺动时收缩的腹肌，背后凸显的肩胛骨，手臂绷出的线条……

就在他胡思乱想的时候，库洛洛已经来到了他的面前。黑发青年抬起一条腿，用大腿表面摩挲酷拉皮卡的胯间。酷拉皮卡垂落的视线正好撞在库洛洛微微鼓起的股四头肌上，他愣了一下，又赶紧扇动睫毛试图掩饰。

“你硬了。”库洛洛沙哑低沉的嗓音在酷拉皮卡的耳边撩动他敏感的神经。

酷拉皮卡瑟缩着偏过了头，他的眼睛已经微微沁出粉色，像是被稀释过的水彩，温润柔和，叫人心软。

但这样千载难逢更进一步的机会，库洛洛是不会放过的。黑发青年当机立断，伸手覆上了酷拉皮卡欲望的源头。他隔着薄裤揉捏，感受掌心下的柔软逐渐充血坚硬，聆听酷拉皮卡的呼吸变得粗重紊乱。

这是酷拉皮卡头一次感受这样的刺激，快感侵袭了他，令他四肢麻木。此时此刻，挪动一下指尖都要费尽力气，他已经没办法抵抗了。

库洛洛发出短促的轻笑，尾音带着百转千回的撩拨意味，钩缠住酷拉皮卡。“看来我当初应该选择医卫学院。”他轻易解开了酷拉皮卡的裤子，手指挑起内裤边沿，更加深入地探索，“不过没关系，我可以当你的专职医生，现在就给你做诊断。”

“等等……！”酷拉皮卡恍然惊醒过来，挣扎着推拒对方。

“怕什么？”库洛洛的热气呼在他耳边，简直要将他烫伤。

怕什么呢？怕过分亲密的关系令人脆弱，怕平静舒心的日子令仇恨淡褪，怕自己得到幸福而忘记家人的不幸。酷拉皮卡从来不想让自己好过，库洛洛却总安排舒适的陷阱将他困窒。

金发青年推搡的力气重了几分，库洛洛只好暂时放过他的性器，转而捉住他纤细的手腕，将它们困在青年背后。然后他灵巧的右手重新握住酷拉皮卡吐露清液的柱体，开始上下律动。

酷拉皮卡并紧了膝盖却于事无补，库洛洛的手指照旧沿着他挺立的柱身游走。黑发青年的拇指擦过他的铃口，将分泌的腺液均匀涂抹在他颤抖发红的龟头上。

“舒服吗？”库洛洛的嗓音充满蛊惑。

酷拉皮卡拼命摇头，扭动着身子想要摆脱身后桎梏他的左手。可那双眼里涌动的色泽早已出卖了他，库洛洛勾起嘴角，从底裤下抽出右手，毫不留情地扯下了对方的外裤。

“都湿透了。”库洛洛重新在布料之外将那处紧紧包裹。他的拇指从布料勾勒出的形状顶端按下，用力打圈揉压。很快水渍就透过棉布，晕出一片深色。库洛洛趁机调笑道：“这位病人的前列腺液分泌功能良好。”

酷拉皮卡的抽吸变得更加清晰可闻，他想狠狠瞪库洛洛一眼，可那泄了力的绵柔眼神没有任何威慑力，反而使库洛洛的胯下胀大了几分。

“你也摸摸我的。”库洛洛说着，松开了一直钳制住对方的左手。酷拉皮卡的手腕被他勒出了一圈红印，有气无力地垂落到身体两侧。库洛洛便执起他的手，带领他感受自己膨胀的欲望，同时也不忘继续照料他勃发的性器。

好烫……酷拉皮卡暗自喟叹，炮烙的温度从他手掌一路延烧到心脏。他的手已经麻木到只能感受热度，一切动作都任凭库洛洛掌控。

黑发男子的技巧实在太好，没一会儿，酷拉皮卡就颤抖着释放了出来。粘腻的液体被布料阻挡，闷得人难受。库洛洛贴心地替他将短裤剥下，用食指刮去残留在阴茎上的白浊液体。

酷拉皮卡大口喘息着，显然是第一次经历这样的情潮。他的手还按在对方隆起的胯下，库洛洛发现他连指尖都透着惹人怜爱的粉色，忍不住抓起那只手，细细舔舐。当每一道指尖都被他濡湿后，他轻轻啃上了酷拉皮卡的手掌，同时扯下自己的内裤，让早已硬得发疼的茎体贴上酷拉皮卡尚未完全疲软的性器。

酷拉皮卡的身体随之一颤，呻吟终于从口中泄露出来。这对库洛洛来说无疑是至高的鼓励，他更加奋力地套弄着两人的茎体，将交融的体液抹得到处都是。

“接下来，”库洛洛的嗓音被情欲渲染得嘶哑潮热，但他能感觉出，这样的声音让酷拉皮卡更兴奋了，“要做进一步诊断了。”

说着，他后撤了一步。两人相抵的硬物随着他的动作分开，透明液体被拉扯成一道丝，牵连着他们挺立的尖端。

金发青年的裤子早已在激烈的抚慰下抖落在地，此刻他上身穿着蓝色T恤，下身却一丝不挂。美妙的景象让库洛洛恨不得直接埋进酷拉皮卡的身体里狠狠冲撞。他的眼神暗了下来，几乎是下意识地，他托起酷拉皮卡的后膝，狠狠打开了对方的双腿，将自己的硬物贴了上去。然而在看到酷拉皮卡流露出些许惊惶的鲜红眼眸后，他迟疑了。

他不想为了一时的痛快而把人吓跑。

刚刚那几秒野蛮的动作如若某种幻觉，库洛洛恢复温柔，扫开桌上的物品，让酷拉皮卡躺到在桌面。然后他将酷拉皮卡的双腿并到一起，折叠在对方胸前。

“乖，别怕。”库洛洛俯身，从酷拉皮卡的额头、鼻梁一路亲吻到嘴唇。与此同时，他硬挺的性器挤入了酷拉皮卡紧紧并拢的大腿之间，开始模仿交媾的动作进行抽插。

酷拉皮卡柔嫩的大腿内侧很快被磨得通红一片。每一记抽送，库洛洛的器物都会擦过他的囊袋，直接而猛烈地堆叠起让他射精的冲动。没多久酷拉皮卡就挺起腰肢，绷紧双腿，再度射了出来。

库洛洛也加快速度，几下剧烈的推送后，他昂扬的性器在酷拉皮卡腿间跳动着，射出了气味浓郁的精华。白色液体从酷拉皮卡的刘海一路淋到他的T恤上，让他看上去像是被库洛洛彻底标记的所有物。

库洛洛满足地放下他的双腿，托着他的后背把人抱在怀里。酷拉皮卡被连续的射精耗尽了力气，仍旧处在失神状态，只能任由库洛洛摆弄。

“去洗澡吧。”库洛洛脱下酷拉皮卡被体液弄脏的T恤，手掌从对方乳尖擦过，换来了令人满意的呜咽声，“看来今天得吃外卖了。”

最后，酷拉皮卡得愿以偿地早早睡下了。临睡前他删光了电脑里所有电影，脑海中只盘桓着一个念头：雷欧力，你给我等着！

【本垒】

叮——叮——

玛奇掏出手机，屏幕上跳出了雷欧力发来的短信。

“酷拉皮卡喝醉了！！！正在跳脱衣舞！！！”

下面附了一张酷拉皮卡一手抓着外套一手扯衬衫扣子的照片。

玛奇八风不动，当即把这张照片发在了幻影旅团的群聊上，附言“脱衣舞”。

“怎么了~♦”西索饶有兴趣地问道。

玛奇锁上手机放回兜里，对着眼前的人冷嘲热讽：“管好你自己吧，参加个打牌比赛都能被打成这样。”

刚从“G·I杯”现场回来的西索佯叹了一口气，望着自己满身的血孔含嗔带怨：“伊路下手太狠了，我怎么知道少年班队伍里有他弟弟呢♠”

你调戏未成年还有理了是吧。

玛奇手上在帮西索处理伤口，心里却惦记着群聊里异彩纷呈的场面，利索给人包扎完，就开始赶人：“你可以走了，钱直接打到我卡上。”

“你怎么变得这么无情~”西索一面被她推向门边，一面抱怨道。

“因为被揍敌客大少爷发现会很麻烦。招惹他弟弟的是你，我可不想受牵连。”

西索扒着门框，送了个飞吻给玛奇。

玛奇不耐烦地蹙眉：“你这样子，迟早被伊路米ntr。”

魔术师耸耸肩，潇洒的背影被玛奇狠心隔绝在门后。

紫发美女重新打开群聊，发现群里已经炸开了锅。侠客在她的消息后火速用酷拉皮卡那张照片做了个“来啊！正面上我啊！”的表情，后面的人七嘴八舌跟着调笑。玛奇往下翻，发现从头到尾都没出现库洛洛的身影。

她私聊侠客，问对方照片里的酷拉皮卡在哪。

侠客回复：学校对面的酒吧。我们已经组团抵达现场，你快来！

这群闻着八卦比狗腿还快的蜘蛛腿！

蜘蛛腿之一的玛奇立刻给蜘蛛头发短信报告了地点，并火速赶往酒吧。等她到达时，正好赶上体型硕壮的窝金被娇小可人的锁链手啪啪吊打的震撼场面。

“什么情况？”她询问袖手旁观的其他成员。

“来这儿的时候已经躺了一圈人了，”侠客指了指一边横七竖八躺着的受难者，“窝金看到后摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，结果就成了现在这副样子。”

他话音刚落，旅团里最健壮的男人就被酷拉皮卡打趴在地了。

“啧啧，”飞坦细长的眼睛眯了起来，“红眼睛加成果然厉害。”

芬克斯恍然大悟：“难怪少数民族有加分政策！”

“太卑鄙了！这简直是作弊！”信长撸起袖管打算冲上去为窝金报仇雪恨，被同伴及时拦下了。

拖着窝金“尸体”回来的小滴顺便把酷拉皮卡的友人也拖了过来。雷欧力坚持将自己被拉皱的衣领捋平了，才开苦着一张脸解释道：“酷拉皮卡今晚非要拖着我来喝酒，他那小酒量，刚喝两杯就开始脱衣服，眼瞅着要跳脱衣舞了，结果——”雷欧力一脸愤慨地指向地上那堆躺尸的，“这帮胡说八道的混蛋非要大声喧哗，说小杰奇犽是靠关系才进的少年班，拿下G·I杯冠军也全凭背景硬，惹得酷拉皮卡跳起来就是一顿打！”

旅团成员因为自家老大和锁链手的交往，没少对酷拉皮卡跟踪调查。据他们了解，大二开学的时候，公安学院院草认识了新入学的少年班成员：十二支监考团最神秘的成员之子——杰·富力士和揍敌客家族最受宠的三公子——奇犽·揍敌客。嗯，确实怎么听怎么像关系户。铁打的四人组在之后近两年的相处中感情越来越深，也难怪酷拉皮卡听不得他人对好友的恶意揣测。但此刻，团员们更想问的是：雷欧力你这一脸痛心疾首的表情到底是因为朋友被污蔑，还是因为没看到脱衣舞？？？

“为什么不阻止他？”关键时刻总是很牢靠的富兰克林发话了。

雷欧力此刻的脸色完全可以替代经典表情包，成为“excuse me?!”界的又一神作。那些人活该受教训，酷拉皮卡就是不动手，他也要出场论论理去，更何况——

“我怎么阻止得了他？”雷欧力心有戚戚焉地望着尚未苏醒的窝金，“你们看看这个大块头，连他都被打趴了，还有谁敢去阻止酷拉皮卡？”

确实，酒精和红眼状态双倍加持下的酷拉皮卡简直是一台人头收割机，太凶残了。可玛奇总觉得哪里不对，仿佛忽略了什么关键信息……她思来想去，才发现问题出在起因：向来自律的酷拉皮卡怎么会拖着别人去喝酒呢？

她正准备问出症结所在，就听到一声巨响。众人纷纷朝声源看去，只见一个穿着蓬蓬裙的小姑娘将一张桌子砸在了“尸堆”上面，然后纵身一跃，站在桌顶双手叉腰，怒容满面道：“谁胆子那么大，敢说我指导的学生是关系户？”

雷欧力菊花一紧，指着那只萝莉颤颤巍巍磕磕巴巴：“她她她她她是奇犽小杰的老师！”

“老师怎么了？”团员们表示尽管这老师看上去年轻了点，但雷欧力那样子也太大惊小怪了。

“卧槽你们都没听说过比丝姬·酷露佳吗？！”雷欧力继续大惊小怪。

“原来她就是少年班的班主任。”侠客不愧为工信学院最顶尖的黑客之一，永远掌握着最全面的信息，“可她照片上不长这样呢，我记得她实际年龄都57了。”

众人满脸黑线地将目光转回战场，他们这才发现一排新鲜的“尸体”从比丝姬身后一直蔓延到了酒吧门口，看来这位老师是闻风赶来的。

酷拉皮卡转过身，仰头直视比丝姬，那张被酒精熏红的脸上写满了困惑。

“未成年人是怎么进来的？”金发青年不解地低语道。

久仰比丝姬大名的围观群众内心惊涛骇浪：这是要上演凶残皮卡丘对战金刚芭比狼的戏码吗！

比丝姬冷笑一声，从桌上跃下，顺手在人堆里捡起一只昏迷中的大汉。现场观众们随着她的动作屏息凝神，眼看伪萝莉挥动她那细小的手臂，把大汉提到了空中，大战一触即发，一只苍白的手忽然按在了她的手腕上。

“可爱的小姐，”那只手的主人嗓音温润，讲出来的话比情话更动听，“我的朋友只是担心你年轻漂亮，一个人来酒吧会有危险。”

围观群众纷纷在内心吐槽：这么假的借口谁能相信？！

没想到比丝姬小手一松，把大汉随便仍在了地上。按住她手腕的人力道刚松了一些，就被她甩脱。小个子女孩转过身去，在看到对方英俊的模样后，立马捧着脸娇羞道：“哎呀，我刚刚也是害怕才抓住那人壮壮胆的~”

这名外表萝莉内里兄贵的女性很好地贯彻了其表里不一的做派，一边冒着粉红泡泡，一边提防着眼前一只手就能令她松手的男人。那人额上印着十字标记，脸上挂着优雅的微笑，一身西装与酒吧氛围格格不入。

酒吧老板见闹事的姑爷爷姑奶奶暂时消停了，连忙上前拉着比丝姬解释。雷欧力也冲上去，握住库洛洛的手声泪俱下：“你来得太是时候了！今晚请一定不要让酷拉皮卡回宿舍，带他去哪儿都行，就是不要回宿舍！”接着把手一收，转身将混里混沌的酷拉皮卡推入对方怀中，大力挥别道，“不要辜负组织的期望啊，鲁西鲁同志！”

库洛洛悄悄展开手掌，掌心里整齐叠放着雷欧力刚塞进来的5连装避孕套。他露出了然而善解人意的微笑，回应道：“一定不辜负组织的殷切期望。”说完就向雷欧力和团员们点头致意，半搂半抱地带着酷拉皮卡离开了。

奇怪的是，刚刚还战神附体的酷拉皮卡一到他怀里就安安分分，任由他将自己塞进了出租车。

“今晚怎么了，心情那么糟？”库洛洛搂着酷拉皮卡，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。

金发青年默不作声。酒精让他的脾气变得难以控制，同时也削弱了他的思考能力。

库洛洛的手指绕到酷拉皮卡颈后，力道适中地揉捏。酷拉皮卡松懈下来，说出了梗在心头的事：“下学期的实习……”他的声音很轻，更像是喃喃自语，库洛洛便耐心地侧耳倾听，“我被分到了友客鑫局……”

原来如此。大三结束前会分派下一学年的实习单位，说是实习，其实也等同于毕业后的去向。酷拉皮卡生长在南方的卢克森，凶杀案也发生在那里；如果去了北面的友客鑫警局，不知要多少年才能调回南面，更不知还要再多少年才能接触到自己家的血案。

黑发男子停下了按摩，转而握住情人的手，无声地给予安慰。

“你呢？”酷拉皮卡仰起头，注视库洛洛的眼睛，“去了哪里？”

库洛洛沉默了片刻，可这份短暂的沉默已经成为他给酷拉皮卡的答复。两人交握的手收得更紧，酒精在酷拉皮卡血液里肆意奔涌，令他原本冰凉的手掌温热起来。

“酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛轻啄对方的耳垂，温声细语，“给我时间。相信我。”

车辆走走停停，夜晚辉煌的灯火照映在车窗，不断从金发青年的苍白脸上掠过。酷拉皮卡感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉，最终合眼睡去。

库洛洛凝望他的睡颜，在脑中慢慢梳理起这件事：友客鑫是北边的枢纽城市，发生的多是急难险重案件；酷拉皮卡作为公安学院刑侦系首屈一指的优等生，没理由被派去那样的地方。唯一的解释就是有人不想让他去卢克森。不论是关系户想要霸占南边的名额，还是看中他的老师想让他充分磨练，又或者与案件有关的可疑人物从中作梗，酷拉皮卡这几年都不可能回去南边了。

库洛洛叹了口气。

进入大学后他充分发挥专长，推杯换盏间深得学院一把手喜爱，就差没被钦点为院长继承人了。作为政法学院最具潜力的明日之星，库洛洛理所当然去了整片大陆起点最高的政治中心。

他和酷拉皮卡势必要分开几年了。

出租车缓缓停靠在一座富丽堂皇的酒店前，这是库洛洛原本就要入住的酒店。他刚出差回来，才放下行李，就被玛奇的短信轰去了酒吧。蜘蛛团长摇醒酷拉皮卡，扶着他下了车。

窟卢塔醒来后一直失魂落魄，直到两人都坐进浴缸，他还处于神游天外的状态中。库洛洛将他圈在怀里，耐心地替他按揉太阳穴。

“就要各奔东西了吧。”酷拉皮卡轻声说道。

库洛洛低下头，埋在对方弧度优美的颈窝中吮吸。“这只是暂时的。”他纤长的手指从酷拉皮卡的额边流连至后脑，又一路向下，来到了金发青年的肩头，恰到好处地进行着按摩。

酷拉皮卡惨淡地勾起嘴角，紧绷的肌肉在对方温厚的手掌中柔软下来，笑容里却品不出任何宽慰的成分。

库洛洛凑上去吻他，只得到不咸不淡的回应。现实摧枯拉朽地击碎了酷拉皮卡长年累月的仇怨与斗志，让那些坚实的情绪崩落成一地绝望。

“你现在在想谁？”男人没头没尾地问道。在看到酷拉皮卡茫然的反应后，他原本按在对方肩头的手转移到了酷拉皮卡的双腿中央。熟稔的揉搓抚慰令掌心下的海绵体迅速膨胀，酷拉皮卡难耐地扭了扭身子，却听到库洛洛追问：“派罗？还是你的家人？”

这句话就像一根针，挑破伤口的脓疮。

酷拉皮卡卒然感到难言的恨意，他挣扎起来，出口的声音近乎嘶吼：“放开我！”

库洛洛一只手继续服侍着他，另一只手圈住他的腰，让他的后背牢牢贴住自己胸口，以免他挣脱怀抱。

“哪怕在这种时候，”男人的声音从容平静，动作却完全称不上温柔，他的指腹从酷拉皮卡的铃口粗鲁划过，刮下一层比清水粘腻许多的液体，“我让你勃起、淌水、射精，你脑中某处还是一直惦念着他们。”

酷拉皮卡充耳不闻，继续饱含愠怒地命令道：“你放开我，库洛洛！”

库洛洛发烫的硬物贴在酷拉皮卡尾骨，耸动着烙下无形的烫痕。

“放开你可以，等你暂时忘记他们，我就放手。”说着，他的食指就在温水的帮助下进入了酷拉皮卡的身体。入侵进行得并不顺利，紧致的甬道在主人的驱动下极力排斥着贸然闯入的异物。库洛洛狠心地将手指直接送到无法前行的地步，然后迅速抽出，又带着更多温水一同进入。

酷拉皮卡咬住牙，白嫩小臂上写意的青色脉络因发力而变得立体。他的指甲嵌入库洛洛的手臂，胸腔剧烈起伏着，呼应了那双被情绪唤醒的猩红眼眸。可是他推不开库洛洛，男人将他牢牢禁锢，让他连喘息的空间都没有。

库洛洛很快就送去了第二根手指，这一次，他不再单纯地抽送，而是摸索着找出了能令酷拉皮卡疯狂的地带。在感受到怀里的人无法自制的颤抖后，被紧密包裹的两根手指勾了起来，照着同一位置攻击，又不时将软肉拢在指间挤压逗弄。酷拉皮卡压抑的呻吟没多久就化作哭腔流出，他仍旧倔强地呢喃着“放开我”，只是三个字断断续续，好像这股硬气随时都会被库洛洛掐灭。

第三根手指进入，酷拉皮卡收紧手掌，指甲在库洛洛的手臂上留下徒劳的划痕，最终跟随整条手臂拍落在水里。

至此，库洛洛已经能够确定他无法再反抗。那只一直钳制着酷拉皮卡腰身的手撤去力道，沿着优美的曲线向上游走，以指尖品味他被水滋润的肌肤。手掌上的薄茧抚过肋骨，停留在金发青年的胸口。指头上的茧是常年使用作弊技巧留下的，往酷拉皮卡胸口轻轻一擦，就勾得对方连乳尖都打颤。

不知不觉间，酷拉皮卡已经停止了让对方放手的呼喊，转而用素来的固执与不服输对抗席卷理智的情欲。

库洛洛轻拢慢捻，将两侧都照顾得细心周到，直把酷拉皮卡的胸口蹂躏得一片红肿。金发青年整个人抖得厉害，眼里的火燃遍全身，烧得他原本白皙的皮肤泛起桃红。

那三根刺入甬道的手指沾满肠液，库洛洛犹不满足，用大拇指摩挲囊袋与会阴，为酷拉皮卡增添更多的刺激。

“现在在想什么？”库洛洛啃咬酷拉皮卡的耳垂，哑声问道。

“我讨厌你…”酷拉皮卡的双眼被蒸汽薰得水润模糊，声音也湿漉漉的。

库洛洛的本意只是将金发青年推上欲潮顶端让他暂时抛开往事，完全没想乘人之危，更不愿酷拉皮卡清醒后疏离防备他。

可听了这话，他简直快把持不住了。

旅团团长压下心头业火，反复提醒自己：幻影旅团的图腾是蜘蛛，而蜘蛛最不缺的就是耐心。他放过酷拉皮卡胸口柔嫩充血的两点，一手臂抄起对方的腿窝，将酷拉皮卡的双腿折起来压在胸口。姿势的突然改变令酷拉皮卡的身体往下滑落，库洛洛的手指也因此更加深入。金发青年不由地挺起腰，后颈弯出的弧度严丝合缝地贴在库洛洛肩头，而躯干依附着这一小段接触，堪堪维持住平衡。

“库洛洛……”他的尾音起了颤，难耐仰头的同时重新抓住了库洛洛的手臂。那副含蓄而又眼角含春的模样看得库洛洛心头一热，心里的火团再度熊熊燃烧，瞬间就燎原了——去他妈的蜘蛛和耐心！

男人毫不犹豫地抽出了手指，警告道：“我要进去了。”

酷拉皮卡只觉得脑子里一片空白，那句话传入耳中就散成了零碎的音节，无法厘清含义。直到库洛洛饱满的顶端挤进入口，他才颤抖着找回了一丝神志。

库洛洛正用双手托着他的膝窝，从后方缓慢进入他的身体。那过程太磨人了，滚烫的柱身持续擦过他早已被玩弄得泥泞不堪的敏感点，将他一直憋在胸中的呻吟也挤压出来。

在几度温柔的抽插后，库洛洛猛地挺身，加快了速度。他的动作大开大合，几下就将酷拉皮卡刺激得射了精。白色液体飞射着离开金发青年的铃口，灵魂也在那一刻脱离他的躯壳，酷拉皮卡觉得自己仿佛不在人世，体内的硬物将他带到了某个明亮空旷的未知之地，让他的视野被白光充盈，脑中只剩下高潮后的欢愉。

他动情的反应极大地取悦了黑发男子，像是为了奖励他，库洛洛从一旁取了些沐浴露，扶住他半软的性器，用含着沐浴露的掌心包裹了他。沐浴露的润滑减弱了手心的粗糙感，好让酷拉皮卡更纯粹地感受手掌在龟头表面的摩擦。库洛洛极富技巧地旋转掌心，在濡湿的马眼处打旋，同时缓慢地挺动下身。过了一会儿，他清楚地感到酷拉皮卡绷紧腰腹，内里也剧烈地收缩起来。

“等一下，库洛洛……”酷拉皮卡的声音绵绵软软，露出了一副库洛洛从未见过的乖巧模样，“好奇怪……”

“乖，射出来就没事了。”库洛洛趴在他耳边循循善诱。

“不……嗯……不是。”金发青年情不自禁地并紧了腿，“我觉得我要……了……”

库洛洛当然知道他的意思，手上却丝毫不放松，让酷拉皮卡继续徘徊在高潮的临界点上。强烈的尿意刺激着酷拉皮卡，令他羞耻得面孔通红。

库洛洛另一只手摸索到浴缸的下水口，按了下去。充当遮羞布水立刻开始流失，逐渐显露出两人的膝盖、大腿，最后，酷拉皮卡的腿间也彻底失去遮挡，叫人一目了然。尽管自己那处被库洛洛的手掌包裹着，但酷拉皮卡觉得他的顶端肯定已经充血发红。库洛洛的手还在不懈地揉搓，下身跟着缓缓进出，嘴里则柔声细语，妄图让他放松下来。

他也确实坚持不住了。

身体反应在酥软和紧绷之间交替，关不住的娇喘更是刺激着他的神经，令眨眼间溢出的泪珠被瞳仁映得更加鲜红。

随着一声难以置信的放浪呻吟，一直被捂着的龟头喷射出了大量液体。因为坚硬的阴茎挤压着尿道，这股液体和平日里的水柱截然不同，像一道断断续续的喷泉。

喷射持续了近半分钟，酷拉皮卡被这样长久的高潮折磨着，简直想死过去。尊严在这一刻彻底变得一文不值，他哭了出来，脑袋里却一片空空，不知道自己的眼泪是出于耻辱还是快意。

库洛洛安抚式地亲吻他的耳背，同时缓缓吐息，试图让自己被穴肉裹紧的阴茎平静下来。他盖着对方的手向下滑去，开始沿柱体撸动。等到酷拉皮卡重新硬挺起来后，他又重复刚才的过程，在对方通红的顶端打圈摩擦。这次一酷拉皮卡没能坚持太久，饱满的前端很快喷出第二波液体，比之前的水更多。而他本人也彻底放弃抵抗，喘息中带出近乎娇媚的尾音，勾得库洛洛只想狠狠进犯。

男人顺应自己的欲望，一边加速抽插，一边继续按揉酷拉皮卡的前端，直到金发青年喷出的液体一次比一次多，快感也翻倍地累积。到第五次的时候，酷拉皮卡的眼泪已经止都止不住，羞耻感被恐惧替代，青年只能无意识地摇头呐喊：“不要，嗯，不要了……”那双细长紧致的腿不受控制地剧烈抖动，最后一次潮吹终于畅快地来临。他彻底脱力，瘫倒在库洛洛怀中。

库洛洛看着他疲软的性器，松开了一直牢牢掌握对方的手。酷拉皮卡已经没有一丝力气，库洛洛干脆抄着他的腿弯，将人稍稍举起，就着这个姿势不客气地开干。片刻之后，黑发男人闷哼一声，释放在了酷拉皮卡体内。

整个浴缸里一片狼藉，酷拉皮卡像脱了水的鱼，靠在恋人怀中昏睡过去。库洛洛打开花洒，为两人进行清理。潮吹后的龟头十分敏感，不经意的触碰都能让沉睡的青年发出呜咽。把人欺负成这样，库洛洛难免有些心疼，同时又抑制不住恶意的窃喜：第一次就让酷拉皮卡感受潮吹的深刻，他会一辈子无法忘怀。

他拿浴巾裹住酷拉皮卡，把人抱上了床。然后他关上灯，从背后环住自己精疲力竭的情人。入睡前，库洛洛在心中默默发誓：不论两人要分开多久，他都不会让这第一次成为他们的最后一次。

没想到他的誓言第二天就生效了。

快到中午的时候，面皮比纸还薄的酷拉皮卡醒了过来，在渡过几秒钟茫然期后，青年面红耳赤气急败坏地把枕头砸向了库洛洛。他的双腿仍旧使不上力，库洛洛忍受了一通暴打，才把人抱进卫生间。

“我扶着你。”男人腆着脸讨好对方。

“不需要，你出去就行了。”酷拉皮卡横眉冷对，可惜粉粉的耳朵暴露了他此刻的虚张声势。

“你站都站不住，难道要坐着上？”

酷拉皮卡在“如厕尊严”和“菊花安全”之间摇摆了一会，最终竟然一项都没有保住！仍处于敏感期的他在被库洛洛握住小弟的一瞬就已完败，接着叫男人用臂弯勾着两条腿，欲仙欲死地倒腾完了身体里最后一点水分。

那一天，高级酒店内的英俊房客又续了一晚。而续住房间的垃圾桶内，多出了五只色彩缤纷的避孕套。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛洛的内心经历了从“见好就收止步不前”，到“一顿做不服帖就多做几顿直到服帖了为止”的可怕转折。


	3. Chapter 3

【大满贯】

金发青年打开门，十二月的冷空气在他眉角发梢挂上了霜。屋内暖气充足，冰霜一瞬间化成星罗棋布的水珠，大小不一地点缀在他被寒意渲染苍白的轮廓之间，刻画出凛冽的诗情画意。

他正准备转身锁门，突然被一股力道狠狠撞在了门上。这位史上最年轻的刑侦支队队长飞快做出了反应，被扭住手腕的瞬间就转过身子，形成正面对抗的姿态；原本拧动门锁的手也迅速挪到后腰掏枪上膛。转瞬之间，枪口就精准地抵在了偷袭者的脑袋上 。

屋子里没有开灯，客厅窗口透进的微蒙光线让他模糊地辨认出了偷袭者额头那道等臂十字。

“怎么是你？”金发青年皱起眉头，单手将枪重新打上了保险。早在学生时代，眼前的家伙就已经开锁不用钥匙。

“想我了吗？”来人低沉的嗓音笑意盈盈，任枪口顶在脑门上，丝毫不为所惧，“出差到友客鑫，过来看看你。”他一只手仍旧紧紧遏制着酷拉皮卡的手腕，另一只手轻车熟路地探入了对方的大衣。

“你发什么疯！”酷拉皮卡拿枪托砸向对方的肘关节，那人居然硬生生吃下这一记，也不松手，反而用温热的手掌摩挲他完美的腰线。男人身上散发着浓重的酒味，酷拉皮卡收起枪，推了推男人的肩膀，“走开。浑身都是酒气。”

男人却一反常态，死死将他抵在门板上。那只不安分的手从裤腰钻了进去，隔着纯棉内裤握住了酷拉皮卡最为脆弱的部位。金发青年轻颤起来，却狠不下心再给男人一肘子了。两人相识十二年，库洛洛始终恰到好处地把握着酷拉皮卡的底线。

修长的手指挑开内裤边沿，探了进去，开始揉捏搓弄。拇指更是沿着茎身一路碾压，来到了铃口。灵活的指腹拨开细嫩的皮肉，像是要将指纹烙印在这一切欲望的出口。

酷拉皮卡的呼吸变得粗重，膝盖也经不住开始打颤。

“怎么回得这么晚？”男人呼出的气同样掺杂着酒精的味道，从酷拉皮卡鼻尖掠过，远胜催情的香。

“执行任务去了……”酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿，抵着男人肩膀的手已经越来越无力。

库洛洛手上的动作突然变得猛烈，酷拉皮卡忍不住发出了轻细的哼声。

“执行任务……所以你穿着女装出现在餐厅里？”

酷拉皮卡僵了一下。他立刻明白了，库洛洛也在他出任务的那间餐厅，并且从某个不知名角落注意到了他。

怪不得男人一身酒气，看来是应酬去了。

“装扮成服务员能够更好地接近目标。”理清思路后，酷拉皮卡开始恢复镇定。

男人听了他的话，放开了一直钳制住的手腕。酷拉皮卡还没来得及松一口气，就被挤入后庭的手指逼得挺起了腰。库洛洛毫不留情地前后夹击，被穴肉包裹的手指灵活地搅动，找准敏感之处就狠狠按下，不多久让酷拉皮卡泻在了他手里。

高潮后的金发青年有些虚软，男人舔去手掌心的残液，将他按倒在地，敞开了他的大衣。

“你疯了吗库洛洛，这里是玄关！”余韵瞬间退去，酷拉皮卡挣扎着，一脚踹向库洛洛。

库洛洛轻松地握住他的脚踝，撩起裤腿一下一下亲吻着酷拉皮卡的小腿。

“别担心，我没打算在这里做。”他能感觉到，金发青年紧绷的小腿肌肉在这句话之后慢慢放松了下来，“但今天是平安夜，你就没给我准备任何礼物吗？”

酷拉皮卡这段日子一直忙于查案，早就把节日抛在了脑后，而且他丝毫不觉得他们之中有任何一人会重视节日，库洛洛现在这么说，十有八九是想借题发挥。

“那你又准备了什么礼物？”酷拉皮卡挑眉问道。

库洛洛勾起嘴角，朦胧的笑跌落到酷拉皮卡逐渐适应黑暗的眼里，让他的心跳漏了一拍。

“一份大礼。”男人挤进酷拉皮卡的双腿之间，俯下身温暖对方仍带着凉意的唇。他将酷拉皮卡的唇瓣舔得润湿，而后顶开了对方的口腔，开始吮吸那条柔软的舌头。酷拉皮卡忍不住将舌尖往后撤，却遭到库洛洛的围追堵截。与此同时，男人勃发的下身也摩擦着酷拉皮卡，让刚发泄过一次的器官再次硬了起来。

终于，在酷拉皮卡被吻得有些晕眩的时候，库洛洛放过了他。

啪。

男人抽身立起，打开了屋里的灯。酷拉皮卡也坐了起来，他这才看清自己的屋内被装饰得极富节日气息。窗上喷绘了雪花的图案，沙发旁还多了一颗圣诞树。酷拉皮卡嘴角掩不住上扬，笑得温柔又无奈，“这就是你说的‘大礼’？”

“当然不。”库洛洛走到茶几前，拿起一个包装精美的盒子，丢给了跟来的酷拉皮卡。

金发青年稳稳接住盒子，怀着几分他自己都要鄙视的期待情绪拆开了包装。库洛洛微笑着坐上了沙发，他基本能料想到酷拉皮卡接下来的反应。

果然，收到“礼物”的人一瞬间脸都青了，他把盒盖狠狠扔向库洛洛，同时大吼道：“你在开什么玩笑，混蛋！”

——盒子里面装着的居然是一套水手服。

“这是我期待从你那儿得到的圣诞礼物。”男人的笑温柔缱绻，目光却投射出灼人的欲望。酷拉皮卡居高临下地站在一旁，被他盯得脸皮发烫。

“怎么，你能在众目睽睽之下穿女装，却不能在我面前穿吗？”库洛洛继续说道，依旧紧盯着酷拉皮卡不放。

酷拉皮卡皱起了眉头，“那不一样……”他下意识反驳，“那是为了任务。”

“怎么不一样？”库洛洛笑起来，深邃的眼眸闪动着光辉。酷拉皮卡一看他这样就有种不好的预感，然而还来不及阻止，库洛洛已经开口，“任务需要明确的动机与回报。你现在穿上这套衣服，也有明确的动机——送给我当圣诞礼物，以及回报——享受一场非凡的性爱。”

酷拉皮卡被男人直白的话语噎住了，有些不知所措。

库洛洛继续循循善诱，“你看，距离我俩第一次都已经六年了，这方面从来都是我主动的，你不能总让我这样一头热吧？”

他摇摇头，好像真为此困扰的样子。酷拉皮卡只能用力掐住手心，提醒自己不要被这个巧舌如簧的男人糊弄了。虽然一直都是库洛洛主动，但除了最开始几次，酷拉皮卡从没表现过明确的反感与不配合。感情到了一定程度肯定需要性的升华，他心里也清楚；何况他也不是没从库洛洛那里获得过……快感。他只不过抵触这种为了承欢而刻意讨好的行为。

库洛洛能摸清酷拉皮卡每一丝喜恶的脉络，即使在喝了酒的状态下，他也很明晰酷拉皮卡因何抵触。男人轻柔地牵着酷拉皮卡的手臂，将人拉倒身旁的座位上，继续劝导道：“你穿上这套衣服，并不是来取悦我，而是在告诉我，这件事不止我一个人在投入热衷。”他执起酷拉皮卡的手，引导它们贴在自己温热的脸颊上，又将自己的手覆上酷拉皮卡的手背。

酷拉皮卡就这么捧着他的脸，面对他深邃的黑眸，无奈地叹了口气。

“你在这等我一会。”

——他很快就反悔了，并开始痛恨自己的一时心软。

那条裙子短到只能堪堪遮住隐私部位，上衣也是，衣摆敞开，露出一大截白嫩腰身。最可恶的是，库洛洛居然还给他配了一双筒袜。

酷拉皮卡怒气冲冲地换了衣服，抬眼瞥见镜子里的自己，又瞬间没了气势。

太羞耻了。

他将裙子用力往下扯了扯，杯水车薪。

“怎么这么久？”

男人突然出现在身后，酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，惊叫道：“不是让你在外——唔……”

库洛洛从后面搂住他，一只手圈着青年的腰身和手臂，另一只手不客气地摸索进裙摆里面。

“把内裤脱了吧，你刚射过，不难受吗？”男人说着，手指沿裤缝钻进去，和酷拉皮卡的小弟开始亲密接触起来。

酷拉皮卡被他拿捏得连连喘息，额头贴上了镜面，又被这份冰冷激得一阵战栗。他眼前的镜像世界里，裙摆因为男人的探入而撑起，若隐若现地露出两腿之间与裙子相违和的部分。

库洛洛动作缓慢地卷下酷拉皮卡的内裤，指腹蹭着棉质布料在青年大腿外侧留下燎原的火热。接着又使出惯用伎俩，一面用手指进犯酷拉皮卡的身体，一面摸索进上衣下摆，对着脆弱的乳尖展开攻势。

酷拉皮卡靠在镜子上，不得不将其中旖旎的景色收进眼底：他半勃起的性器因为身后的抽插而逐渐挺立，泛红顶端掀起裙摆，抵住了镜面，沿着骨髓激起一阵直抵大脑的战栗；腹部肌肉紧绷着，在房间暖色的光线的烘托下勾勒出两道诱人的线条，又隐没在藏青色衣物和雪白腰肢之间分明的界线中；打破那道界线的，是男人揉着他胸口的霸道手掌，给女孩子穿的水手服肩膀有些紧，胸口却过于宽松，游刃有余地装下了库洛洛不老实的手，又在那只手放肆的动作中不断被翻起，若隐若现地揭露出他被蹂躏到红肿的乳尖。

“还记得吗，”库洛洛含着他的耳垂，往他身后送进了第三根手指，“高三万圣节，你朋友给你推荐过水手服。那时候我就想看你穿，想了十年了。”

酷拉皮卡被这句露骨却执着的表白激得头皮发麻，逐渐湿润的甬道骤然收缩，惹得身后的人发出闷笑。

身体上的默契让库洛洛无需发问，就知道酷拉皮卡已经准备好了。他抽出在青年体内作乱的手指，转而扶住自己硬挺的性器，一点一点推了进去。

酷拉皮卡紧贴镜面的前额随着对方的侵入将金发蹭得一片凌乱，喘出的热气化作水雾覆盖了玻璃。男人浅浅抽插起来，不疼，却胀得他酥痒难受。酷拉皮卡努力将注意力转移到镜中虚像里看似无关紧要的衣物上：黑色筒袜的纹理，藏青百褶裙的褶皱，洁白衣领的三本线……

库洛洛注意到他的心不在焉，托着酷拉皮卡的膝弯将那条腿抬了起来。褪到膝盖的内裤绷在两腿之间，又顺着被抬起的那条腿滑下，彻底落在另一条腿的脚踝处。库洛洛的手下并非酷拉皮卡细嫩的肌肤，而是筒袜交织的纹理，新鲜的触感令男人血流加速。

“唔嗯……库……”酷拉皮卡的埋怨还没来及出口，就被男人不断加快的频率给打断了。

“既然那么喜欢看镜子，就好好看着。”

库洛洛抬高酷拉皮卡的腿，迫使对方离开镜面，仰靠在自己胸膛。姿态的变换让他的性器推得更深，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，想要隔绝镜子里淫靡的景象。可那副场景已经拓进他的脑海，他能在一片黑暗中清晰地回想起自己穿着女性服装、张开双腿被身后西装革履的男人侵犯的样子。

库洛洛的另一只手轻轻拉扯他的乳尖，又不时从神经密集的顶端刮过。那里传来电流般的快感，让酷拉皮卡闷哼出声。

“睁开眼睛，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛的声音充满蛊惑，见酷拉皮卡仍旧倔强地紧闭双眼，便一边蹭着他的敏感点，一边贴着他的耳廓补充道，“我喜欢你现在的样子，真的很诱人。”

这句话收到了出乎意料的效果——酷拉皮卡直接射了出来，白浊的液体一部分沾在深色裙摆上，一部分飞溅到镜面，绽放又凋零。

库洛洛惊喜地发现，酷拉皮卡似乎对露骨的话语特别有反应。

“睁开眼睛看看我，酷拉皮卡……”男人又开始装可怜，那声呼唤被他掌握得恰到好处，尾音低沉地拖延了几拍，成功令酷拉皮卡扇着睫毛呈现出那双鲜红的瞳仁。

镜子里面，金发青年一条腿踮在地上，另一条腿被黑发男人高高托起，裙摆因为这放荡的姿势而失去了遮挡作用，暴露出刚释放过的性器。酷拉皮卡能看到男人是如何进出自己的身体，而自己又是怎样在对方的抚慰下重新兴奋起来的。

“你现在看上去就像个被侵犯的女高中生。”库洛洛从他的上衣里把手抽出，又从衣物外侧挤压酷拉皮卡的胸口，即使隔着深色的衣物，也能看到青年饱受挑逗的乳尖挺立的形状。

酷拉皮卡不满于男人冒犯人的比喻，抓着库洛洛的小臂不让他继续蹂躏自己的胸部。男人干脆地放弃了，那只手沿着腰线下滑，来到酷拉皮卡的小腹，在几番轻柔的摩挲之后，又越过翻起的裙子，按在了酷拉皮卡的囊袋上。

直接的刺激让酷拉皮卡一下子绷紧了身体，库洛洛乘胜追击，在按揉青年阴囊的同时，腾出一根手指抵在会阴，与霸占甬道的硬物一同挤压前列腺。三重刺激逼得酷拉皮卡惊叫出声，同时射出了今晚的第三股精液。

“够了，库洛洛……”酷拉皮卡用近乎恳求的语气说道，他的眼角聚起了生理泪水，唯一的支撑腿颤抖着，已经快站立不住。

库洛洛善解人意地停下了手，退出青年的身体。“这样可不行，警官，队长，”男人说着，猛然抄起酷拉皮卡的另一条腿，把人腾空抱起，“你得多加锻炼了。”

镜子里的景象变得更加不堪入目，青年挂在脚踝的内裤掉落在地，双腿勾在库洛洛的臂弯上，被男人彻底打开了身体。为了维持平衡，他还得向后搂住库洛洛的脖颈。从两人的视角看去，穴口微微敞开、被水光覆盖的模样一清二楚。

库洛洛在他耳边呵气，“自己掰开它，让我进去。”

这下酷拉皮卡确确实实感受到了库洛洛的异常：这个男人今天比以往任何时候都要强硬霸道。金发青年无视对方的命令，厉声道：“你喝醉了，库洛洛！”

“我是喝得有些多，但并没有醉。”库洛洛口齿清晰地回应道，同时用性器顶端抵住酷拉皮卡的入口，轻轻磨蹭着。饱经蹂躏的穴口柔软又泥泞，被男人戳弄得一张一合。酷拉皮卡的喘息再次变得粗重，他不可抑制地想起了令人面红耳赤的第一次，男人一遍遍迫使他潮吹，令他整个人都陷入疯狂。他害怕再经历那种失控的感觉。

酷拉皮卡咬咬牙，下定决心一般伸手握住了库洛洛火热的性器。

“放我下来，我用嘴帮你。”

这句话简直是一道魔咒，库洛洛的脸上露出了从未有过的惊诧——自尊心极强的窟卢塔握着他的性器，主动提出要替他口交。

男人很快猜出了酷拉皮卡的想法，他笑起来，温柔地给了酷拉皮卡的侧颈一道吻，然后放下了青年。酷拉皮卡落地后果断地转过身，半跪在库洛洛面前，又顿住了：男人昂扬的性器树立在眼前，让他不知从何下手。

“含住顶端，用舌苔去舔，手跟着上下律动。想想我之前是怎么做的。”库洛洛耐心地施予教诲。

酷拉皮卡的脸红到了脖颈，却坚持摆出一副神态自若的样子，含住了库洛洛。他的学习能力很强，一面回想库洛洛是怎么招待他的，一面将同样的技法回馈给男人。口腔的柔软无可比拟，加上手指和舌尖的逗弄，饶是库洛洛也发出了满足的喟叹。

酷拉皮卡被男人低哑的气声撩动，原先的不好意思瞬间化作丝丝缕缕的得意。他现在明白库洛洛为什么总在床上那么尽心竭力地服侍自己了，对方情难自已的样子真是对自己最大的褒奖。

酷拉皮卡吮吸得更加用力，手上也加快了频率。男人的抽吸清晰可闻，手掌情不自禁覆上了他的后脑，让他感觉倍受肯定。

“对，沿着经络上下舔舐。可以再用力一些。”库洛洛毫不掩饰动情的反应，胯骨轻轻摆动，去迎合酷拉皮卡的唇舌。他恨不得按着酷拉皮卡的脑袋让对方更加深入，然后沿着优美的背线抚摸，用手指挑动对方的欲望，再将对方上下的入口都霸占……

可这是酷拉皮卡难得主动的机会，他不想这么快就将主导权夺回来。酷拉皮卡是个过分克己的人，背负着血海深仇，不愿意让自己好过。这么多年，库洛洛用满腔温柔与适时的强硬，一点一点溶解了对方坚固的外壳，才让酷拉皮卡慢慢接受他带来的舒适与欢愉，偶尔放下对自己滴水不漏的管控。今天这样的行为，对酷拉皮卡而言已经是前所未有的突破，库洛洛得好好权衡把握，不能让人又缩回那具戒备森严的牢笼中。而至于酷拉皮卡回避失控、想用口交打发自己的打算，库洛洛势必是要让它落空的。

身下的人主动加大了力道，库洛洛配合着他冲刺，在一段销魂蚀骨的揉搓吮吸之后，快速退出了酷拉皮卡的口腔。白色液体仍有一大半洒在面前半跪的人脸上，滚落发梢的精液令他蓬松的金发变得粘稠。酷拉皮卡咳嗽起来，伸手抹去眼角边的浊液。

这场不经意的颜射令黑发男人遭遇会心一击，他一把抱起酷拉皮卡，后退两步倒在了床上。

“什么时候变得这么厉害了，嗯？”库洛洛仰躺着，而他心爱的人正坐在他的腹部。男人帮酷拉皮卡揩去颊边的水渍，然后将手搭在对方裸露的后腰上，轻轻摩挲。几重前所未有的刺激让他无法冷静，连说话都有些微喘。

看来难以自控的不止自己一个。酷拉皮卡勾了勾嘴角，努力想表现得不那么得意。

这副样子落在库洛洛眼里，令他刚刚被温热口腔包裹过的性器重新立了起来。男人树立的性器耸入裙子里，缓慢磨蹭着酷拉皮卡的尾椎骨。

“宝贝儿，再来一次吧？”这下轮到库洛洛发出请求，轻浮的称呼从他嘴里吐露，居然顺理成章，“这次由你来。”

可能因为两人都还沉浸在刚才的热烈中，酷拉皮卡没被这样的称呼酸掉牙。他只觉得有点儿变扭，毕竟四岁那年的凶杀案之后，就再没有人呵护他喊他宝贝。

今天的库洛洛太反常了，他必须弄清楚对方是怎么回事。

金发青年直起身子，决定先按对方说的，由自己来主导。他一手撑在库洛洛胸口，另一只手扶着身后的性器，缓缓坐了下去。这一过程中，酷拉皮卡的双眼始终紧盯着身下的人，而库洛洛温柔地回视，灯光洒在他仰面的黑色眼眸中，搅起一片微澜。

乘骑的姿势让酷拉皮卡彻底成为主宰，他解开库洛洛的西装外套和衬衣，抚上对方结实的胸口。纤细的手指在乳晕处打转，指腹偶尔蹭过中间的硬粒，就能令男人的腹肌绷紧几分。

库洛洛任其摆布地躺着，只在口头上指点对方：“动一动，宝贝儿。找到让你舒服的点，往那里蹭。”

酷拉皮卡对这个称呼敬谢不敏，身体却因为耻意而更加敏感。他徐徐摆动腰肢，每当对方饱满的顶端碾过敏感点，他的内里就会收缩，人也跟着轻颤。库洛洛被他的肠壁绞得无比快活，不由自主地随着对方的起伏收腰挺胯。

酷拉皮卡才不让他称心如意，他一把按住库洛洛的肩膀，制止了对方忘情的合作。

“说吧，你今天到底怎么回事？”酷拉皮卡居高临下，掐着对方乳尖的手指微微用力，要挟着库洛洛。

库洛洛一脸无辜地反问：“什么怎么回事？——嘶……”

金发青年俯下了身，用刚刚服侍男人小弟的方式逗弄他的胸口。粉红色舌尖一下下擦过胸前的硬粒，令库洛洛全身的血液只往身下和胸前两个地方涌去。

“快说。”酷拉皮卡故意夹紧了身后的甬道，刚刚还上下摆动的腰臀停止了动作，把库洛洛的感官调动到迸发火焰，又瞬间掐灭。

库洛洛露出无奈的笑，双手扶着酷拉皮卡的腰侧，终于坦白：“好吧，我承认，我有点儿小心眼了。”看到酷拉皮卡一脸茫然的神色后，男人补充道：“你今晚为了调查对象穿女装，我这个正牌男友很不乐意。”

尽管清楚以酷拉皮卡的实力和个性，不可能轻易让人占了便宜，但是看着酷拉皮卡唇角含笑，眉目温和地与目标交谈，库洛洛心里还是冒出了奇特的感觉——

这人为了破案，真是什么都做得出来。

库洛洛从来不曾吃醋，因为他看得出来，和酷拉皮卡亲近的人对他并无意图，酷拉皮卡也与这些人保持了恰当的距离，理性避免了库洛洛费力猜忌这些足够明确的事。然而这一次，他亲眼看到对方显露出明晃晃的居心叵测，而酷拉皮卡穿着女装，用一种不卑不亢的态度对待对方。

库洛洛当然想过打断那两人，可是他相信并且尊重酷拉皮卡。更重要的是，他要是真做了干扰酷拉皮卡工作的事，青年绝不会轻易放过他，到时候哄个十天半个月都不一定见好。

以前，库洛洛担心酷拉皮卡不可动摇的底线和口无遮拦的直爽会令他得罪人；现在，他还得担心对方奋不顾身的办案作风会把整个人都搭进去。

“所以……你吃醋了？”酷拉皮卡一句话就把库洛洛复杂的内心给概括浓缩了。

库洛洛叹了口气，突然按着酷拉皮卡的腰向上一个猛挺，“我这是担心。”

他忍了很久，声音比平时低沉沙哑许多，亲吻对方的动作也激烈得近似啃咬。酷拉皮卡的惊呼被他镇压在口中，化作含糊不清的呜咽。男人扯着他的腿把他翻了身，按在床垫上大开大合地操办。一下比一下激烈的冲刺催挺了酷拉皮卡半硬的性器，青年惊恐地发现自己又有射精的冲动了。

“等……等等！”酷拉皮卡中断了纠缠不清的吻，大口喘息着。

“等什么，”库洛洛强硬地按住他的胯骨，胸口贴在他线条优美的脊背上，“你刚才主动绞着我的时候可不像要等的样子。”

之前怕刚学会主动的酷拉皮卡退缩，库洛洛憋了一肚子荤话不敢讲；现在，他只想一股脑儿倾吐出来，看看对方怎么被这些不堪入耳的词汇逼迫得面孔通红，窄道销魂。

酷拉皮卡果然没有辜负他的期望，原本树立的性器顶端立刻被透明液体濡湿。库洛洛加快了抽送速度，精准地擦过每一片能令酷拉皮卡燃烧的壁肉。他腾出一只手，把握住酷拉皮卡充血的硬物，一面撸动，一面用拇指摩擦铃口的缝隙。

第四次射精来得毫无悬念，浅淡到近乎透明的液体在男人的挤压下一股一股往外冒。库洛洛继续抚摸酷拉皮卡的性器，直到把最后一滴精华都挤出他的体外。

“宝贝儿，你已经完全变成女孩子了。”男人玩弄着对方彻底疲软的性器，身下的抽插变得迂缓从容，“看，你这儿一点也射不出，只能靠自己的洞来高潮了。”

酷拉皮卡气得耳根发红，身子随着库洛洛的进犯不住颤抖。他知道库洛洛在用语言掩饰自己吃醋被发现的窘迫，这副样子其实有点儿可爱，可惜男人干出的事情一点儿也不可爱。

很快金发青年又重新变得意识模糊，身体酥软。麻木感从骨盆开始，沿着脊柱攀爬至全身，他再次想要射精，可已经完全射不出来，连口中泄露的娇喘都不再受他控制。

库洛洛持续刺激着他的前列腺，终于令酷拉皮卡达到了无精高潮。青年的甬道紧紧钳住男人，整个人都在无意识地呻吟。库洛洛抄起他的双腿把人抱了起来，重新以门户大开的姿态来到镜子前。

“爽吗，宝贝儿？”库洛洛咬住酷拉皮卡的耳廓，轻声细语。

金发青年无意识地摇着头，根本不知道自己在拒绝什么。

“不爽？”库洛洛干脆让硕大的龟头抵在对方的敏感点，不断加重力道。

酷拉皮卡痉挛一般收紧了全身肌肉，被黑色筒袜包裹的脚背狠狠弓起，向两侧张开的大腿让裙子完全成为摆饰，库洛洛能清楚看到透明肠液沿两人的交合处淅淅沥沥淌落下来。

“你看镜子里，你在用你的洞高潮。”男人说话间的热气吹入酷拉皮卡的耳廓，引得金发青年微微瑟缩。他用力挺身，又一次把酷拉皮卡推上了无精高潮的状态，而他也终于无所顾忌地释放了在酷拉皮卡体内。

男人没有马上离开，他注视着镜子里的景象，看精液如何在自己退出时候，从被他操红了的穴口中流出来。酷拉皮卡仍处在失神状态，乖巧地任他摆弄。两个人穿着的衣物都沾上了白色液体，此刻凝固成一道道醒目的痕迹。

库洛洛餍足地掏出手机，为这副场景拍照留念，然后才带着酷拉皮卡进入浴室。等他收拾好酷拉皮卡把人放到床上，户外的积雪已经堆到了半人多高。库洛洛拉开窗帘，沉默地注视着不夜城的雪景。

友客鑫的北城风光在这一刻显露得淋漓尽致，酷拉皮卡这个南方长大的孩子，居然已经在这鬼地方熬过了五年，成长为了刑侦支队的队长。

他想点根烟，考虑到床上睡着的人，又作罢了。

没什么是不可控制的，除了对酷拉皮卡的瘾。

譬如刚才那场酣畅的性事，库洛洛好不容易诱导酷拉皮卡放下枷锁，自己却失了控。男人倍感后悔，脑子翻来覆去里只剩下一句话：霸道一时爽，事后火葬场。

窗外飞雪被远处灯火辉映，与男人英俊的倒影交叠在一起，化作明灭的回忆片段从眼前淌过。他仿佛又看到学生时期的种种。

一切姻缘始于高一那年的初遇，库洛洛至今记得酷拉皮卡独身一人对抗一群C类生的孤傲背影，从此他晦暗不明的世界闯入了一抹金黄。

团员们曾惊讶于他的专业选择，而他轻松地笑着反问：“不踏上这条路，怎么改变规则呢？”更何况还有那么一个执拗的孩子，守着牢不可破的底线，不肯说谎，不愿屈就，让他操碎了心。

库洛洛将潮湿的黑发梳到脑后，转身看了眼床上不让他省心的恋人。酷拉皮卡熟睡的模样惹人怜爱，可他必须得走了，圣诞礼物已经放在床头，接下来还有很多准备要做。

男人重新将自己拾掇得像模像样，悄悄退出了房间……

酷拉皮卡是被自己的手机振醒的，他接起电话，刚“喂”了一声就被嗓音里浓重的纵欲过度气息给吓到了。

“酷拉皮卡，恭喜你！”电话那头传来小杰元气满满的声音，他似乎并未察觉好友的嗓子比平时沙哑许多。

“恭喜？”

“对呀！听说你要调回卢克森了，真是太好了！”没等酷拉皮卡作出回应，电话对面就切换成了另一道冷静的声音，“什么时候回来？我们给你接风。”是奇犽。

酷拉皮卡猛地坐起身，感觉难以置信。房间里只有他一人，大忙人库洛洛又不知所踪，让昨晚的一切显得更加不真实。酷拉皮卡看向床头的闹钟，12月25日上午9点58分，非常真实的日期。然后他的视线才捕捉到闹钟下面压着的纸张。金发青年一把抽出那张纸，反复阅读了几遍才确认那是一封调令。

他真的要调回自己的家乡了。

巨大的喜悦席卷了他，海浪一般拍打他的心脏，令他血流加速。酷拉皮卡都不记得自己是怎么回应友人的，唯一能确定的是他保持住了冷静的音色，让对话平缓自然地结束了。

没过多久，雷欧力、旋律等人也纷纷打来电话。一整个上午，酷拉皮卡都沉浸在一种如梦似幻的、交织着狂喜与猜疑的情绪中，直到他接到库洛洛的电话。

“喜欢吗，我送你的圣诞礼物？”

酷拉皮卡没有作声，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。他知道库洛洛从来都不是规则的遵循者，而是规则的利用者。他知道两人的观念和行事风格相去甚远。他知道分开两地只会让前路更加曲折。可是这个人硬是用自己的方式让两人的命途改道，扭曲地汇聚于一处。

青年睁开红亮得灼人的眼，故作轻松地回应道：“哼，贪官污吏，长袖善舞。”

对面的人笑了起来：“不然怎么给你保驾护航，牵线搭桥？”

时间仿佛回到高中第二次月考前，库洛洛主动找到酷拉皮卡，提出合作的建议。那时候少年心气的酷拉皮卡满脸不屑，评价道：“投机取巧，玩弄花招。”

库洛洛却笑容不减：“不然谁来保护你，让你顺利通过考试？”

这名逆十字的背负者以此为起点，用之后几十年时光结缔出了一张牢固的网，笼罩着酷拉皮卡，保护他，牵连他，千丝万缕地纠缠他。

 

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的！这个背景的故事终于说完了！我发誓要写的现代AU dirty talk也实现了（虽然我觉得并不是很dirty）！  
> 番外里的库洛洛似乎太持久了一些，其实是因为中篇和下篇库洛洛都是在饮酒状态下和酷拉皮卡进行的，喝了酒神经会有些迟钝，就不那么容易射~（强行解释，反正我就是想欺负酷拉皮卡╮(￣▽￣)╭~ ）


End file.
